Dragones de Tierra
by Nakokun
Summary: Weevil es deportado, por traición a la reina, a Yiske, el último reufgio de los vampiros en la Tierra. Pegasus debe ser su tutor legal... Pero los Destripadores de Vampiros no lo dejarán escapar tan fácilmente.
1. Llegada a Yiske

Dragones de Tierra

.

1: Llegada a Yikse

.

El tren pocas veces traía gente de otros lugares que no fuera Yikse o las provincias cercanas. Desde la declaración de independencia, las fronteras eran estrictamente vigiladas, y era la primera vez que se tenía noticia que alguien así viniera al país. Y si bien en principio era agobiante vivir entre murallas de concreto sólido, con el tiempo se acostumbraban.

Y tiempo era lo que les sobraba.

¿Cómo había llegado a ésa decisión? ¿Cómo había aceptado traerlo a Yikse? ¿Acaso vendría con un séquito especial, que se iría inmediatamente, temiendo que los atacaran? ¿Vendría encadenado, marcado con ropas que lo distinguieran del resto, pera hacerlo notar? ¿Acaso para decirle que no era necesario ser de la raza maldita para ser odiado, sino que se podía ser _Detestado_ sólo con pensar diferente?

Ya se estaba pareciendo a un ghetto, pero allí dentro no sólo había judíos. Había una raza muy distinta a la humana.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía humanos, y se alegraba de ello. No le traían buenos recuerdos, especialmente luego que ése Consejo de Cazadores infame se apropiara del Consejo europeo. Y ahí había empezado el verdadero infierno. Ni Genghis Khan, ni Napoleón, ni Blad Draculea, ni siquiera Hitler o Mussolinni había tenido tantas ansias de poder. Pero no querían conquistar Europa, sino que ése era sólo el primer paso. Y fue un paso de gigante.

Querían el mundo, y lo querían para ellos solos. Como si fueran los amos y señores, los elegidos sólo por no estar limitados por el Sol. Ilusos, estaban aún más limitados que ellos, porque no les sucedería nada si el Sol desaparecía. Y los humanos ya habían descubierto la forma de reproducir alimento sin el Sol, y de demostrarlo en todos lados, como advirtiéndoles a ellos que no se acercaran o lo lamentarían.

Empezó a leer el diario que tenía en las manos. El tren estaba retrasado, y a él le gustaba que las cosas siempre llegaran a tiempo. Él jamás había llegado tarde a ningún lugar, porque esperar lo hastiaba. Y el diario anunciaba que Europa se había negado a las negociaciones. Nada nuevo bajo la Luna.

Sabía que llegaría en helicóptero, porque era la única forma de llegar. Los humanos llegaban en helicóptero a la isla flotante Yikse, con la capital homónima. Y de allí tomarían el tren, que comunicaba todas las provincias con el exterior, más que nada para excursiones a la costa, pero ahora rogaba para que nadie más se hubiera enterado.

El tren llegó con una hora de retraso. No se notaba nada especial, excepto que un vagón iba vacío, y que había cuatro guardias dentro, uno en cada esquina. Y entonces supo quién venía allí.

Le habían dicho que su nombre era Weevil Underwood. Diez años, expulsado de Inglaterra por deshonrar al país y a la Reina. No sabía cómo, pero eso decían los papeles que le habían enviado. El Consejo de Cazadores lo había expulsado, con la aprobación de la Reina viuda. Por supuesto, si ella sabía desde antes que el Consejo de Cazadores estaba planeado y ella fue quien les dio los medios para echarlo a andar...

Caminó hacia el vagón, y los cuatro guardias salieron, escoltando a alguien. Demasiado petizo como para ser visto entre ellos, Maximilliam Pegasus tuvo que esperar a que los cuatro guardias bajaran para verlo.

Tenía el pelo verde en un corte taza, eso fue lo primero que vio. Era más bajo que los niños de su edad, pero era comprensible. Los Cazadores no eran nada compasivos con los que se les oponían. Aparte de eso, era poco lo que podía ver. Llevaba un pesado tapado de color negro sobre su cuerpo, para protegerlo de la nieve que caía. Tenía la piel pálida, pero mucho más tostada de la que Pegasus estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Tenía la cabeza baja, y se notaba que tenía miedo. Los guardias le pidieron a Pegasus que se identificara, y, luego de mostrarles su documento, los escoltaron hasta su auto. Hasta que se perdieron en la lejanía, pudo ver a los cuatro guardias mirándolos.

Weevil no dijo una palabra en todo el viaje, y Pegasus no trató de obligarlo. Pero cuando llegaron a casa, quedaba poca gente en las calles. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, y la noche perdía fuerza.

Weevil sólo traía una valija, pequeña y muy liviana, de la que no se desprendió en todo el camino. Pegasus lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la puerta de casa. Allí, se agachó para estar a la altura de Weevil, y le habló.

-Disculpa, pero no te he dicho mi nombre-

-Maximilliam Pegasus- dijo Weevil con voz lenta y muy baja –Me lo dijeron antes de venir-

-Oh- dijo Pegasus –Y tú eres Weevil, ¿verdad?-

Asintió con la cabeza, con miedo.

-No te preocupes, aquí nadie te va a lastimar. Sólo estamos nosotros y la criada, así que nadie te molestará. ¿Quieres ver la casa o ir a tu habitación primero?-

Weevil levantó un poco la cabeza, sorprendido, pero no respondió.

-Quisiera descansar un poco, por favor- agregó, con miedo y cansancio.

Pegasus lo llevó a la habitación que le había preparado. Estaba en el segundo piso, y tenía un balcón que daba al jardín nocturno que lo llenaba de orgullo. Le gustaban mucho las plantas, y sus flores siempre eran las mejores de Yikse. El Sol no tardaría en llegar, y las ventanas estaban cerradas por lo menos desde media hora atrás, y no se veía, pero ya lo vería.

La habitación de Weevil era amplia y acogedora. Sobre la cama había algo de ropa y a los pies, un par de zapatos. El niño miró todo con curiosidad, asombrado, y por primera vez el miedo cedió un poco en él. Pero volvió cuando Pegasus le habló.

-Al fondo tienes un baño privado, si quieres bañarte. Y sobre el escritorio tienes la cena. La ropa de cama está bajo la almohada. Si quieres explorar la casa, todas las puertas están abiertas, menos las de calle-

-Entiendo- dijo Weevil –No se preocupe, señor Pegasus-

Todavía tenía miedo, así que Pegasus le pasó la mano por la cabeza y se retiró.

En el día, la ciudad estaba desierta y quieta. Era la hora de dormir, y lo único que se escuchaba era al canto de las aves, y el ladrido de los perros domésticos. El resto de los animales de Yikse eran menos ruidosos. Los caballos dormían, acostumbrados a trabajar de noche. Y era sólo un ejemplo de los animales que había allí.

Weevil dejó su valija en el suelo y la abrió. La sensación de frío se había ido un poco, por lo que se sacó el tapado y lo dejó en la silla del escritorio. Se sacó los zapatos y las medias, que ya habían andado mucho, y caminó descalzo sobre el piso de parqué. Hacía mucho que no había sido tratado así... Casi podría decir que con cariño. Ya no se acordaba cómo se sentía, porque cuando sus padres se habían enterado lo de Yuugi...

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no era culpa de Yuugi, era culpa de él. Pero al menos Yuugi había logrado escapar. Y habían logrado su objetivo. El sufrimiento que vino después había sido su culpa, y no de Yuugi... Pero lo extrañaba. ¿Acaso estaría bien? ¿Había llegado a China, tal como se habían prometido? ¿Estaría con... estaría bien?

Se quedó pensando un buen rato, hasta que decidió darse una ducha. Pero había una bañera, y no resistió darse un baño de inmersión, como hacía tanto que no podía. El agua tibia sobre su piel fue como una bendición, y las sales de baño lo llenaron de aromas que no recordaba haber sentido nunca, sino cuando era poco más que un bebé.

Estuvo una hora en el baño, tratando de sacarse el recuerdo de todos los días y las noches anteriores... Pero sólo pudo cubrirlas con un vidrio ahumado, que a veces le dejaba ver cosas... Y no quería recordarlas. Se hundió en medio del agua, y emergió más clamado. Ahora ya estaba lejos, y eso no volvería a pasar. Ya se habían hartado de él.

Se puso el pijama enseguida. Era uno largo y abrigado, de color verde oliva. Su ropa interior aún estaba en la valija, pero había algunos calzoncillos entre la ropa que había sobre la cama. Después se sentó a comer, y se alivió que no le hubieran traído carne. Eso era una de las peores secuelas de... Su estadía en ése lugar.

Pero no debía pensar en eso. Tenía frente a sí una deliciosa comida vegetariana, y estaba hambriento. Podía elegir entre leche, jugo de naranja o de manzana, dos postres distintos y cuatro platos de verduras, y se lo comió todo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía decentemente, y nunca lo había hecho con tanto placer. Después de... eso... todo le parecía maravilloso.

Miró con más atención la habitación. Había un paquete envuelto para regalo sobre la cama, que aún no había visto. Dejó los platos ordenados sobre la bandeja de la cena, y fue a abrirlo. Era un gran cubo de colores, envuelto con un moño dorado con muchos rulos. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Sacó la tapa con cuidado, y los lazos cayeron sobre la cama. Eran una cama muy grande, ahora que la veía, pero quería saber que tenía dentro la caja. Metió las manos con curiosidad y sacó una mantis religiosa de peluche. Tenía las alas en un color verde plata, y sus ojos eran oscuros.

¿Cómo lo había adivinado? Nunca le había dicho a nadie que lo que más le gustaban eran las mantis...

Buenas y santas. Heme aquí incursionando en los fics de Yu-Gi-Oh. Pero como tengo el pequeño problema que no tengo una baraja (de las originales no las encuentro por ninguna parte... y no pienso comprar las truchas) decidí hacer un universo alterno. Para variar un poco, puse a Weevil como protagonista. Y les advierto que a mí me gusta mucho innovar, y no sé si pondré a Yuugi o a otros personajes de la serie en el fic...

Pero una cosa les puedo asegurar. Siempre me dicen que lo que escribo es algo diferente, y no pienso hacer una excepción ahora, así que prepárense, porque en mis Fics puede pasar de todo. Y este será un fic, más que nada, fantástico y dramático, así que esperen y verán.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Weevil

Dragones de Tierra

.

2: Weevil

.

A la noche siguiente, despertó en la gran cama, abrazado a la mantis de peluche. Su valija sólo traía unas cuantas cosas, la mayoría escritos a mano por él mismo, y libros antiguos (_muy antiguos_) que le habían dado en China. De ropa, nada, sólo lo que había traído en el viaje.

Se vistió y salió a ver la casa. Estaba anocheciendo, y pronto la ciudad se animaría. Se arregló como pudo, y se vistió con la ropa que había a los pies de su cama. Era cierto, era una cama enorme, pero de una plaza. Tenían colores azules y verdes, y Weevil se llevó con él la mantis. Era un regalo maravilloso, en especial porque hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía regalos.

Salió con la intención de ver la casa, pero frente a la puerta de su habitación, vaciló. Apretó más la mantis contra su cuerpo, y tomó el picaporte con cuidado. Lo hizo girar con lentitud, y dejó que la puerta se abriera sola. La hoja no hizo ningún ruido al abrirse, y Weevil no vio a nadie en el pasillo que se extendía ante él.

Su habitación estaba al fondo de la casa, del lado más alejado de la calle y del ruido. Pero apenas estaba anocheciendo, y la ciudad aún no despertaba. Weevil caminó unos pasos y luego empezó a caminar con cautela, cuidando de no hacer ruido. Se sentía algo ajeno a ésa casa, desconocida para él, y le recordaba a ése... a ésa institución donde lo habían metido para educarlo.

Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. _Deja de pensar en eso, por Dios_, se dijo a sí mismo, y siguió caminando.

La noche cayó, y con ella la vida en Yiske. Weevil se detuvo en medio de la sala al final del pasillo al ver entrar por una puerta lateral a Pegasus. Se asustó un poco, y abrazó la mantis de peluche contra su cuerpo. Pegasus lo vio y se quedó quieto.

-¿Has dormido bien?- le preguntó, a la distancia.

-Sí... – dijo el niño, indeciso –Gracias, la cena estaba muy rica... Y la mantis... –

-Supuse que te gustaban. Me alegra saber que acerté-

-Gracias... – dijo Weevil, bajando la cabeza.

-¿Te gustaría conocer la casa?- preguntó Pegasus luego de una larga pausa –Hoy es domingo y tengo la noche libre-

Weevil asintió en silencio y levantó el rostro.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó que alguien viera su sonrisa.

-

La casa era muy grande. Aparte de la habitación de Weevil, había una sala de estar, con una gran biblioteca y un piano. A Weevil le gustó mucho. Le encantaba leer, pero pocas veces pudo hacerlo durante... su vida anterior. Luego estaba el comedor, decorado con platos y loza china, y muchas habitaciones, cada una con un baño privado. Todo revelaba buen gusto y un gran apego a las artes, en especial a la literatura.

-¿Te gusta nuestra casa?-

Weevil se sorprendió. ¿Realmente iban a dejarlo vivir en ése lugar tan maravilloso, con alguien tan bueno? No podía creerlo, y miró a Pegasus.

-Sí, nuestra casa. Yo no tengo familia, y me gustaría que tú lo fueras- dijo él, agachándose para quedar a su altura y sonriendo, hablando con voz amable.

Weevil sólo asintió.

-

-¿Cómo te ha ido con ése chico?- le preguntó Seto Kaiba a la mañana siguiente, en el Consejo.

-¿Qué?- Pegasus no lo entendía.

-Las noticias viajan rápido en Yiske-

-Oh- dijo Pegasus.

-Vamos, todos ya saben la noticia, y queremos saber cómo es-

-Es un buen chico, y le gusta la privacidad- Kaiba entendió la indirecta. Pero necesitaba saber algo.

-¿No crees que pueda haber problemas?-

-Dudo que él los cause. Se porta muy bien, y Cecilia no tiene quejas-

-Hasta tu empleada es reservada. No lograron sacarle nada-

Pegasus lo miró.

-Kaiba, no sé lo que pretendes, pero él no es como _ellos_. Es más, apenas salió de su cuarto para leer, después que le mostré la casa-

-_Ellos_ también leían mucho-

-Pero no creo que lean lo mismo. Cuando me despedí, estaba hojeando un libro escrito en latín-

-Vaya, eso no es común entre _ellos_-

-Se ve que leer es su pasión. Y eso me gusta. Será un buen alumno-

-¿Acaso piensas enviarlo a un colegio?- Kaiba parecía entre alarmado y molesto.

-Por supuesto que sí, Kaiba. Tiene derecho a la educación. Y no soy quién para negárselo-

-Debo confesarte que aún no me queda claro cómo lograste hacerlo... –

-A mí me avisaron que debía recibirlo, y así lo hice, porque fue una orden del gobernador. Me dieron algunas señas del chico, y luego me dijeron el día y la hora en que llegaría su tren. Fue una orden oficial, y esperé para ver qué clase de chico era. Y es un encanto-

Kaiba gruñó.

-Sí, un encanto... Así los hacían antes, y tú ya sabes _para qué_. Y lo sabías antes-

Pegasus lo miró.

-Kaiba, falta poco para que empiecen las sesiones ordinarias del Consejo. ¿Quieres que hablemos luego?-

-

-Bueno, niño, veo que le gusta leer- dijo Cecilia, la empleada de Pegasus –Se ha pasado horas aquí adentro, sólo leyendo-

-Ah, sí- dijo Weevil, saliendo entre un libraco enorme escrito en latín –Disculpe, es que me gusta mucho leer... –

-No se disculpe, niño, es muy bueno ver que los niños de su edad leen-

Weevil se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas, niño?- quiso saber Cecilia.

-Si puedo responderle, sí- dijo Weevil, dejando a un lado el libro.

-¿Cómo siguen las cosas allá?-

El rostro de Weevil se ensombreció. Cecilia sabía que eso pasaría, pero tenía que decírselo.

-Peor que nunca- dijo Weevil lentamente –Los gobiernos ya no tiene poder, y el Consejo de Cazadores dicta las leyes... Injustas, arbitrarias y hasta ridículas... Salen por capricho o impulso, y ya nadie sabe dónde está parado... Y no sé cuánto tiempo demorará en estallar... todo-

-Lo siento mucho, niño- dijo Cecilia, al ver que Weevil empezaba a sollozar, abrazado a la mantis de peluche.

-No- dijo Weevil, tratando de calmarse y secándose las lágrimas con la mano –No es nada, ya se me pasó. Gracias por preocuparse por mí, señorita Cecilia-

Incluso después de haberse despedido para ir a hacer sus quehaceres, Cecilia seguía recordando la frase "Peor que nunca" Ella creía que la situación no podía empeorar, y ahora esto...

-Pobre niño, debió haber sufrido mucho... –

"Demasiado" pensó.

-

Weevil se tomó el día para volver a explorar la casa. Seguía con miedo, aunque trataba de disimularlo. Allí no le harían daño... Estaba lejos del Consejo de Cazadores, y los vampiros no debían preocuparle. Después de todo, habían sido excluidos del mundo y habían construido Yiske, esa isla flotante que iba de un lugar a otro del Océano Pacífico, siempre viajando de un Polo a otro, para tener las cuatro estaciones del año. Y hasta ahora, no habían intentado hacerle daño... Pero tampoco había tenido contacto con otros que no fueran Pegasus y Cecilia...

Era la primera vez que salía del instituto. La primera vez en _cuatro años_. Allí había cambiado su vida, y para mal. Lo único que lo animó fue el encontrar a Yuugi, su único amigo real, que para ironía del destino era a quien debía eliminar... Y en ése instituto enseñaban cómo hacerlo de las formas más crueles. Y desde los seis, cinco, e incluso cuatro años. Lo que se veía allí no se olvidaba jamás, y eso Weevil lo sabía. No podría olvidar toda la sangre que vio correr, ni a la cantidad de vampiros a los que vio siendo torturados... Eso poblaba sus pesadillas y lo seguiría haciendo por mucho tiempo...

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. _No pienses en eso_, se dijo, _ahora estás en un lugar en el que no te lastimarán_.

¿Pero realmente sería así? ¿Realmente los vampiros olvidarían tantos años de odio, de sufrimientos, de miedo, de todo el mal que les habían causado _ellos_? ¿Y dejarían que él, que había estado con _ellos_, viviera tranquilo en su isla?

Pero no era sólo eso lo que lo atemorizaba. Eso era lo de menos. ¿Y si en el día, mientras estaba dormido, se levantaba? ¿Y si hacía lo que _ellos_ le enseñaron sin saberlo? Dios, era un peligro potencial, que podía estallar en cualquier momento. Y no sabía si había pasado. No había visto el diario, pero corrió a buscarlo. Lo abrió, y leyó sobre muchos vampiros que no conocía. Nada. Nada sobre asesinatos en Yiske, y un suspiro de alivió lo inundó por completo.

Empezó a releer el diario con más calma, y vio a Pegasus en una noticia. Habían sancionado una ley muy importante en la economía, y Pegasus era quien había aportado la idea. Una de tantas ideas geniales que habían mejorado a Yiske. De una islita desierta a un país orgulloso de serlo, apartada de un mundo humano que se iba hundiendo en la ignorancia y la locura de unos cuantos que querían exterminarlos.

Y entre los Cazadores, él era uno de los elegidos. De nacimiento, para peor, y no había forma de deshacerlo. Pero eso le había permitido conocer a Yuugi. Por lo menos él ahora debía ser libre, en el único país neutral del mundo... China...

-

-

Capítulo más largo, pero aclara varias cositas. Y eso sólo el comienzo de una larga serie de revelaciones. Weevil, como ya habrán notado, tiene un carácter diferente, y lo mismo Kaiba y Pegasus. Pero de mí esperen cualquier cosa, menos que respete a rajatabla los argumentos de las series...

**MG**: el fic casi está terminado, sólo falta el final... Y no se sabe si Weevil va a seguir vivo o no... Las Portadoras (7 de cada 8 son mujeres) son mi cresción más importante, mi raza más desarrollada y ya hice toda una historia dle mundo basándose en ellas, a´si que...Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Una visita inesperada

Dragones de Tierra

.

3: Una visita inesperada

.

-Es un encanto de muchachito, señor- le dijo Cecilia, ante el interrogante de Pegasus –No tengo queja alguna de él, hasta tendió su cama y ordenó su ropa solo-

Pegasus sonrió. Weevil no era un niño malo, como le habían hecho suponer los miembros del Consejo de Cazadores. No entendía cómo Weevil había terminado en ésa situación. Era el primero niño humano que veía desde que Yiske había sido creada, y detectaba algo especial en él. No era nada similar a lo que había visto en los humanos o en su propia raza, pero lo relajaba y lo hacía sonreír. Y él no sonreía tan seguido, hasta que había llegado él.

Al entrar en la sala de estar, lo primero que vio fue a Weevil leyendo un libro que Pegasus no había leído nunca. Y la única razón para eso era que estaba en _chino_. Y ése niño estaba muy metido en el libro. Así que, además del latín sabía el chino. Vaya niño...

-Ah, disculpe, no lo había visto- dijo Weevil de repente –señor Pegasus... –

Estaba frente a él. Pegasus no lo sintió acercársele, y se sintió algo extraño. Nadie podía acercarse a él sin que pudiera sentirlo, pero Weevil había eludido su radar. Quizás...

-¿Leíste toda la noche?-

-Oh, sí, espero que no le moleste, señor Pegasus-

-No, me gusta saber que te agrada la lectura. Los niños de tu edad no leen tanto como antes... –

Weevil bajó. "Los niños de su edad" ¿Acaso también habían niños vampiro de su _edad_? Contando que los vampiros no crecían, claro.

-No te preocupes, tienes toda mi casa a tu disposición. Después de todo, eres mi hijo-

Aún lo recordaba. Recordaba cómo había llorado Weevil en su hombro durante horas. Tuvo que despegarlo de él porque estaba amaneciendo, y le sorprendió sentir el calor humano de nuevo. Eso no lo había sentido en mucho años, y especialmente viniendo de un niño. Jamás los había buscado, pero éste le llamaba mucho la atención. Definitivamente, era algo especial.

Y no le molestaba no comer carne. Es más, se lo había agradecido, porque era vegetariano. Cosa rara en un niño, pero bromeó consigo mismo y se dijo que por eso debía tener el pelo verde.

Y sos ojos eran oscuros... Como los de _ellos_...

No, se dijo, él debió de haberlo ofendido mucho para haber sido expulsado así. Y ahora él le daría la paz que necesitaba, a la que tenía derecho.

O su nombre no era Maximilliam Pegasus.

-

_"¿Weevil? ¿Estás allí?"_

Esa voz era de... ¿Estaba soñando? Sí, estaba en un lugar que no era su habitación nueva, pero...

_"Weevil, respóndeme por favor"_

-Yuugi... ¿Yuugi, eres tú?-

_"¡Sí, te estaba buscando!"_

Weevil lo vio a la distancia. Sí, era Yuugi, pero ahora aparentaba tener su edad. Claro, después que se separaron, era lo normal... Pero había tardado tanto...

Se abrazaron sin decir palabra, aunque Weevil demoró bastante en responder. Todavía no podía creerlo. Yuugi, quien había estado acompañándolo durante casi toda su estadía en ése... instituto, ahora estaba libre. Se alegró, y empezó a sollozar.

-Weevil, ¿qué tienes?- le preguntó Yuugi alarmado, al ver que su amigo sollozaba.

-No... es... nada... –Weevil trató de calmarse un poco- Es sólo que me hace feliz el saber que estás a salvo... –

-¿Y tú? Me enteré que te enviaron a Yiske... ¿Estás bien?- Yuugi estaba preocupado. Habían perdido contacto, excepto por un lazo que no era psíquico, sino más bien espiritual, y gracias a eso, Weevil había sabido que Yuugi había llegado a China, después de mucho tiempo viajando. Y, de la misma manera, Yuugi supo que lo habían trasladado a la isla.

-Sí, es sólo que no puedo creerlo... Parece que encontré paz al fin... –

Weevil no pudo seguir, y Yuugi entendió. Habían sido amigos desde antes del... _instituto_, y después habían seguido siéndolo. Y había sido ésa amistad lo que había hecho a Weevil mantener la cordura. Muchos de sus... _compañeros_ se habían cortado las venas, se habían vuelto locos o directamente habían desaparecido... Y eso era lo peor de todo, porque volvían a aparecer, pero como... _material de estudio_, si se le podía decir así. Ambos habían sufrido mucho, pero decir sufrido era poco. Weevil había llevado la peor parte, y Yuugi se preguntaba muchas veces cómo Weevil no se había vuelto loco.

Eso había sido demasiado. _Demasiado_. Supuso que algo similar sufrirían los niños de Medio Oriente, en las guerras por el petróleo con las Grandes Potencias. Algunos tenían el pelo cano, y Weevil era un caso similar. Pero a él le había cambiado el pelo de rubio a verde, porque lo que vio era aún _peor_, mucho peor de lo que jamás verían los niños de Irak.

Yuugi era su único amigo, y eso le dolía. Weevil era un buen chico, y no merecía lo que le pasaba. Las leyes del Consejo de Cazadores autorizaba que se lo encarcelara, y todo tipo de castigos, incluyendo la tortura y la violación, eran permitidos. Pero no lo habían violado sólo porque creían que tenía algo contagioso. Que lo que lo había impulsado a ayudar a Yuugi era un germen o una bacteria y no la propia voluntad. Pero eso no impidió que viera y escuchara cómo abusaban de otros.

Y eso era sólo la punta del témpano. Había muchas otras cosas, cosas que un niño jamás debía ver, cosas que, simplemente, no debían existir, pero existían. Y era gracias al Consejo de Cazadores.

-Dime Weevil, ¿cómo te sientes allá? ¿En dónde estás?- le preguntó Yuugi, cuando su amigo terminó de sollozar.

-Ah, es muy lindo... Pegasus es muy amable conmigo, y la señorita Cecilia también... Tengo una pieza para mí solo, y me regalaron a Martin, una mantis de peluche... –

Y así siguió, contando todo lo que había visto. Yuugi sonreía al saber que Weevil al fin había encontrado alguien que lo quisiera. Y cuando terminó, le preguntó a Yuugi cómo era China.

-Vivo al pie de la montaña Lushan, como le dicen los chinos. Vivo con una familia de granjeros que no tiene hijos, y a mí me gustan mucho las plantas, por lo que no tengo problemas en plantar el arroz... Y a ellos les gusta mucho que ayude, por más que me gustaría ir a jugar... La familia lo necesita, y mucho, y no me molesta sentir el Sol sobre mi cabeza-

-Espero que algún día nos podemos ver allá afuera, Yuugi- dijo Weevil.

Allá afuera era el mundo, el que algunos decían que era el real, el que no estaba en las tierras del mundo onírico. Pero apenas habían descubierto que dentro de la celda se encontraba alguien más que Weevil, tomaron a Yuugi y lo sacaron a la rastra. Y esa fue la última vez que Weevil lo había visto, hasta ahora.

-Espero que nos volvemos a ver pronto, Yuugi. Necesitaba un amigo como tú a mi lado-

-No te preocupes, vendré cuantas veces pueda-

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Weevil antes de despertar.

En realidad, se sentía bastante extraño. Dormía bien, comía bien, eran amables con él y parecían quererlo. Todo lo contrario a lo que le habían enseñado en ése... _instituto_, e incluso antes de entrar. Nadie le ordenaba hacer cosas que no quisiera hacer. No había cosas desagradables que pudieran lastimarlo o darle malos ratos, y Pegasus y Cecilia siempre sonreían al verlo.

Tenía miedo que despertara con los gritos y los golpes. Que le darían una patada en el estómago para sacarlo de ése sueño tan maravilloso, pero no era así. Esto era _real_. En verdad lo querían.

Pero la pregunta era, ¿hasta cuando?

-

-

Buenas y santas, el capítulo tres servido y calentito. Siento como que no avanzo mucho en la historia, pero en el próximo capítulo las cosas van a empezar a entrar en acción... Como ya dije antes, de mí pueden esperar cualquier cosa, menos que respete a rajatabla los argumentos de las series... Weevil podrá ser un tramposo en la serie, pero una noche lo soñé como si fuera un niño bueno, un chico asustado. En vez de ser malo porque quería, pensé, tal vez sea malo porque lo obligaron a ser así. Y eso me dio la idea, que luego trabajé hasta que terminó en esto.

**MG**: Bien dicho, chica,yo también quisiera serlo. El tema es encontrar alotro integrante necesario, pero en esta vida todo se puede. Y sì, Weevil es muy tierno en èste Fanfic, y lo puse así porque una vez lo soñé así, y me quedó la imagen. ¿Yami? Aparece, es el "pariente" de Yuugi. Y es que de mì puedes esperar lo que sea, menos que respetaa rajatabla los argumentos de las series...

**MG**: Seto tiene un papel secundario, no va a aparecer mucho, lo siento. Perosí, es interesante y lo puse para dar una nota de color. Sos la primera que se dio cuenta de eso, ¡felicitaciones! Pero vas a tener que esperar para saber el porquè, y no sólo involucran a Weevil... Saya tiene muchas cosas escondidas y razones ocultas para odiarlo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. La historia reciente

Dragones de Tierra

.

4: La historia reciente

.

Muchas veces se había preguntado si su brazalete reaparecería. Desde que se había separado de Yuugi, el brazalete había desaparecido, y no se había animado siquiera a intentar usar sus poderes. Había empezado a pensar que todo era una pesadilla, que estaba muerto y que había ido al infierno, pero no era así. Eso le habían hecho creer, y si bien cuando Yuugi estaba con él había resistido, en el momento en que desapareció, rumbo a China, su ánimo cayó por debajo del subsuelo. Y _ellos_ se encargaron de fomentarlo hasta mas allá del límite.

Desde ése entonces, su brazalete desapareció. Desde los siete años lo había tenido, seis meses después que se fusionara con Yuugi. Lo escondió durante años, hasta que cumplió diez. Faltaba poco para que él y Yuugi volvieran a ser dos entidades en dos cuerpos diferentes y no dos almas en un solo cuerpo. Sólo les faltaban seis meses, y entonces los descubrieron. Pasó a estar prácticamente del otro lado de la ballesta, pero esto era peor. A los vampiros que veía torturar en ése instituto por parte de los profesores o de sus mismos compañeros (mucho menores que él y ya con la mirada asesina que tanto deseaban los profesores) algún día les llegaría la muerte. Cuando sus cuerpos quedaran reducidos a algo sin nombre y sin alma, o cuando terminaran como comida en el comedor del instituto. Pero a Weevil no. A él lo pusieron frente a las celdas de lo que quedaba de los vampiros que veía en clase, y vio muchos pasar frente a él.

A los seis meses, tras mucho esfuerzo y con la ayuda de lo que quedaba de los vampiros (que jamás dudaron en ayudarle) logró que Yuugi obtuviera su cuerpo físico. Cuando lo conoció, tenía la misma edad que su gemelo, Yami, quien había escapado a Yiske. Pero cuando terminaron su fusión, Yuugi parecía tener su edad. Y esa era una consecuencia de la fusión: cuando llegaban al final del hechizo, la Sombra (Yuugi) tenía la misma edad física que el Portador (Weevil)

El hechizo de los Portadores de Sombra había sido prohibido luego de la segunda guerra mundial. Los defensores, que eran entrenados en Japón desde mucho antes de que se cerrara al mundo, pasaron a ser "capacitados" en Estado Unidos. Eso marcó el fin de la época de los defensores, y pasó a una nueva, la de los cazadores. El paso de cazador a asesino, y de asesino a destripador fue de uno o dos años. Estados Unidos había demostrado no ser digno de confianza, especialmente luego de usar la fórmula de un famoso físico judío que huía con ésa fórmula del nazismo. Había usado la fórmula para hacer lo que ése físico jamás había deseado: una bomba que podía devastar toda una ciudad en segundos. El pobre físico, que pecaba de ingenuo pese a ser un genio, había creído que un país del primer mundo no usaría su fórmula para hacer una de las armas más terribles de la historia conocida.

Pero se había equivocado. Entre las tantas exigencias que había puesto Estados Unidos a Japón, una de ellas era el traspaso del poder sobre los defensores. Sabían que ésa era una pieza que les aprovecharía en un lapso considerable, pero que llegaría tarde o temprano. Y que entonces sí, _ellos_ serían los dueños del mundo.

Entonces la carnicería había empezado. De unos seres humanos que solo se defendían para no lastimar a nadie, los vampiros se toparon con los cazadores, o vampire hunters, que directamente mataban por, según ellos, necesidad de defenderse. Luego aparecieron los asesinos, o vampire slayers, que mostraban más técnicas y teatro, para demostrarles a los vampiros que no eran débiles y que no les demostraban más poderes porque no los querían ver más sobre la tierra. Y por último, ya casi en los cincuenta, aparecieron los destripadores, o vampire rippers.

Ningún vampiro había mostrado tanta crueldad como los destripadores. En una década se había pasado de los cuasi amables defensores ("una batalla de ingenio") a los cazadores ("ellos son la presa") de éstos a los asesinos ("matar o morir, vivir en el otro lado, jamás") Y por último, los destripadores, cuyas crueldades a veces no se podía describir con palabras de éste mundo.

El ejemplo de Arkansas fue un modelo que se repitió, aún sin causa. Los vampiros de ése condado atacaron al ganado vacuno de una ciudad ganadera que abastecía a tres instituciones de destripadores, entre ellas, a la que iba Weevil.. Tal vez los vampiros creyeron que así se vengarían, o sólo por diversión. Pero los descubrieron, y le fue muchísimo peor que mal. La carne debía salir, era el día de faena. Y lo único que tenían allí era a un grupo de cien vampiros, todos los de ése condado y de los alrededores. La solución fue obvia, y al gobierno le gustó.

Después de todo, así asimilarían algunos poderes nuevos y los vampiros sabrían lo que era bueno. Pero cuando los vampiros empezaron a escasear, el presidente decidió tomar otras medidas. Secuestró en España a un científico chino, que estaba allí haciendo turismo, y lo obligó a que le revelase el secreto mejor guardado de los vampiros chinos. Ni bajo tortura accedió, pero bastó que violaran a su esposa y a su hija para que decidiera hablar. Y luego les dieron un ballestazo en el pecho, para ser arrojados al mar desde un avión militar.

Fue entonces cuando la fiebre del consumismo llegó hasta lo morbosamente ridículo. Había muchos indeseables en Estados Unidos, y se debía mantenerlos informados acerca de qué lugar debían ocupar en la sociedad. Se empezó secuestrando a los negros, luego a los latinos, a los musulmanes y, por último, a los asiáticos: como eran tantos, nadie notaría la diferencia. Se empezaron a "fabricar vampiros en serie", hechos en laboratorios clandestinos, pero siempre amparados por el gobierno de turno. Jamás se descubrió ningún laboratorio y, si se hubiera descubierto, la policía no tomaba las denuncias, en especial porque el denunciante, por lo general negro, latino, musulmán o asiático, desaparecía y nadie quería saber de él, por miedo a averiguar personalmente dónde estaba.

Pero hubo incidentes dentro de la escuela. El día en que les sirvieron ese nuevo "men", dos chicos y cuatro chicas se negaron a comer. Entre ellos estaba Weevil, quien tenía ocho años en ese entonces. El otro niño había muerto ese mismo día, con la garganta desgarrada. Por dentro.

Se había dado cuenta de lo que les habían servido, pero sólo después de dar el primer mordisco. Podría haber jurado que la comida gritaba dentro de su boca, si hubiera sobrevivido. Corrió fuera del comedor, ante la mirada de los maestros y de todos lo que estaban allí, y fue al baño a toda velocidad a vomitar. Pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado para él, y su garganta no resistió. Murió desangrado, y se le informó a los padres que su hijo "se había pasado al otro lado" y que "tuvieron que eliminarlo" Sólo las cuatro chicas y Weevil sabían la verdad. Y eso no era nada.

Ése había sido sólo el inicio. Después de que Yuugi lograra escapar, él se dejó atrapar y cortó su vínculo mental, para que Yuugi fuera a China a encontrarse con los únicos que jamás serían tocados por los destripadores. Los Ocho Vampiros Inmortales de China eran lo más sabios y misteriosos vampiros de la historia, y lo sabía porque existían desde que los vampiros caminaban sobre la tierra. Eran ellos quienes les habían enseñado el chino, y le habían regalado todos los libros que llevaba en su valija.

En las noches, cuando todos creían que estaban durmiendo, él y Yuugi se transportaban en alma hasta la montaña Lushan, donde habitaban los Ocho Inmortales. Así habían llegado al final del hechizo en seis meses. Así había soportado Weevil, pero cuando Yuugi logró escapar, su mundo se desmoronó. Su brazalete, el que tantas veces había admirado, desapareció de su mano izquierda. La gema verde esmeralda dejó de darle calor, y el frío de la celda se sintió más y más intenso.

Su brazalete había sido hermoso. La parte superior le cubría desde la muñeca hasta casi llegar al codo, y la inferior le cubría desde le muñeca hasta el dedo medio de su mano izquierda. Los dos dragones que resguardaban la gema, en el centro mismo del brazalete que cubría su mano, parecían reales, y muchas veces él y Yuugi habían soñado que los llevaban a conocer las selvas de China. Y eso le hacía más llevadera su vida, la que los destripadores habían intentado, inútilmente, llevar hacia _ellos_.

Porque _ellos_ eran los destripadores. Los vampiros eran nombrados despectivamente, con diminutivos u ofensas, por los humanos. En el 2001 la paranoia se disparó, y con la caía de dos torres se decretó que los vampiros debían ser expulsados. Les dieron una isla, que hasta el momento había sido usada para deshechos nucleares, y les dieron una semana.

En esa semana se construyó Yiske. Sólo en las siete noches de invierno que transcurrieron, se creó una ciudad en medio de un lugar que era inhabitable. Los vampiros habían logrado construir una ciudad en siete noches, con sistema político y social incluido. Una semana más y ya tenían agua y luz, otra semana y ya eran un modelo para cualquier ciudad del primer mundo. Y eso había sido sólo el principio.

Pero no era fácil legar a Yiske. La isla viajaba de polo a polo, pero lo suficientemente lento para no perpetrarse en una sola estación, dada la rotación de la tierra y la velocidad de desplazamiento de la isla. Porque habían hecho que la isla navegara como si fuera un barco, y tan lentamente que no se notaba para nada que se estaba sobre el mar.

Todo eso y mucho más se le vino a Weevil a la mente luego de tocar su mano izquierda. Esperaba no encontrar nada, sólo su mano, pero cuando sintió algo más, dio un salto y vio, incrédulo.

Su brazalete había vuelto.

Estaba allí, tal y como lo recordaba, los dos dragones al lado de la gema, más verde que las esmeraldas. La fina cadena que unía las dos partes de su brazalete había regresado, y Weevil no podía cerrar la boca por la sorpresa. Estaba allí. _Realmente estaba all_.

Tocó la gema con los dedos. Ése calor lo inundó, como tantas veces lo había hecho mientras él y Yuugi progresaban con el hechizo. Ése era un brazalete de un Dragón de Tierra. Y eso eran ellos. Dragones de Tierra.

Al bajar, más alegre que nunca, sabía que Pegasus y Cecilia lo habían notado. Ésa clase de energía era algo nuevo, algo que no habían sentido jamás en sus existencias. Y ahora estaba dentro de Weevil. La mínima posibilidad de dejarlo correr desaparecieron, y Weevil les mostró el brazalete antes que atinaran a preguntar.

Y eso fue suficiente.

No le quedó otra opción más que decirles todo lo que había pasado. O lo necesario. Les habló de Yuugi y del hechizo que habían realizado juntos. De cómo él había sido su soporte y de cómo ahora volvían a estar conectados. Yuugi había llegado a China, el único país neutral en todo el mundo. Allí habían nacido, el mismo día, los humanos y los vampiros. Y allí habían nacido los Portadores de Sombra, para volver a unirlos.

Y era eso lo que enseñaban los Ocho inmortales. Eran los únicos vampiros originales, los primeros, los que ya habían abandonado su cuerpo físico para pasare a ser espíritus. Ellos eran los que ayudaban a los Portadores a evolucionar. El concepto del hechizo de los Portadores era el del Ying y el Yang, si se veía un poco más allá de las apariencias. Y los mismos vampiros chinos (siete hombres y una mujer) habían ayudado, desde el primer día, a que ésa fusión llegara a buen puerto.

Ésa fusión hacía que la Sombra pudiera ver lo que su Portador sentía y pensaba. En las etapas avanzadas, hasta sentían y pensaban lo mismo. Y luego el cuerpo de la Sombra regresaba, y el del Portador se transformaba... En dos entidades separadas, pero pertenecientes a la misma raza.

Y esa era la raza que Dios había creado antes que se separaran.

Ésos eran los lilim.

-

-

Sentía que el tercero no adelantó mucho, así que en el cuarto les tiré una bomba informativa. Si creen que esto es revelador, esperen a ver los que sigue, porque éste Fic recién empieza. Y si les sorprende que ponga a Weevil de protagonista de principal y lindo y no de secundario, malo y tramposo, pues así soy yo. Esperen cualquier cosa de mí, menos que respete al pie de la letra a los argumentos de las series.

**Escila**: ¿Vistes? Si, los Portadores pueden hablar con sus Sombras o con otros seres por medio de su sueños. Esa es la misma tècnica que usó Maris.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Estrella de plata

Dragones de Tierra

5: Estrella de Plata

-¿Cómo es, nii-sama?- quiso saber Mokuba.

-Lo ví poco, cuando pasamos a la biblioteca. Parece un humano, pero su energía dice otra cosa. Y lo del pelo verde era cierto. Según me ha dicho Pegasus, lee en inglés, español, latín, japonés y chino- dijo Kaiba, dejando su portafolios sobre la mesa.

-¿Tanto?-

-Así es. Creo que tienes un rival, Mokuba-

-¿Eh?- el más pequeño no entendía.

-Pegasus me ha dicho que lo enviará a tu mismo colegio, Estrella de Plata-

Mokuba se quedó mudo. ¿Ése chico, el primero en cincuenta años que pisaba Yiske sin ser vampiro, en su propio colegio?

-En la misma aula y con la misma exigencia-

Ah, no, eso sí que no lo creía.

-¿En serio?-

-Así es, y empezará a ir el lunes. Pegasus dijo que el mismo Weevil (así se llama el niño) le pidió ir. Ya pasó un mes desde su llegada, y ya se acostumbró al ritmo de la ciudad. Hasta sabe las rutas que tiene que tomar para ir y venir del colegio. Y Pegasus lo llevará y traerá personalmente. Y por lo poco que lo ví, es un buen chico-

Mokuba puso cara de celoso.

-¿Y yo?-

-Tú eres mi hermano, un honor que sólo tienes tú-

El uniforme era negro zafiro, con el escudo de la escuela sobre el lado superior izquierdo. Una Luna llena azul con una estrella plateada de seis puntas en el lado negro. A Weevil le recordó las túnicas que llevaban en cierto castillo usado como escuela de magos, en especial a uno con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, que en teoría, estaba en algún lugar de Inglaterra. Pero este uniforme era azul en los bordes, y una corbata roja.

A Weevil le gustaba. Tal vez fuera demasiado oscuro, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba un uniforme sin miedo. Desde el primer día de clases en ése... _instituto_. Pero ésta vez sería diferente. Eso le habían dicho Pegasus y Cecilia, antes de llevarlo al colegio. Lo inscribieron en la oficina del director, quien lo miró curioso. Su energía se sentía mucho. Incluso varios alumnos que estaban allí los miraron pasar, pero no vieron a Weevil del todo, porque el cuerpo de Pegasus lo tapaba.

Mokuba no se había dado cuenta. Estaba recitando la lección, y cuando lo hacía, no se distraía. Pero cuando su nii-sama se lo mencionó, intentó acordarse si había sentido algo especial. Y sí, lo había sentido. Era un sentimiento que no recordaba, que alguna vez había sentido cuando era humano, y que ahora sentía al ver a su nii-sama, pero... desde una _perspectiva_ diferente. Era lo más cercano a la verdad que encontraba.

Y ahora estaba impaciente por verlo entrar. Los nuevos siempre llegaban cinco minutos después de la hora de entrada, y Pegasus era muy puntual. A los cuatro minutos de la hora de entrada, un auto se estacionó frente al edificio. A los cuatro minutos y diez segundos, se escucharon voces despidiéndose, una de Pegasus y la otra (supuso) debía ser la de Weevil. A los cuatro minutos y cuarenta segundos los pasos que se habían escuchado por la escuela cesaron frente a la puerta. A los cuatro minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos se vio una figura al otro lado de la puerta que golpeaba la puerta. Y a los cinco minutos de la hora de entrada, Weevil había entrado y miraba a los alumnos con curiosidad.

Pero la verdadera curiosidad estaba pinada en los rostros de todos los alumnos, inclusive en el profesor. Y Mokuba no se quedaba atrás. Parecía muy inteligente, y no sólo por su aspecto. Cuando se sentó, le tocó al lado de Mokuba. No podía creerlo, Weevil iba a estar junto a él. Y eso de "no sólo por su aspecto" era porque sabía casi tanto como él. Casi, porque Weevil sabía más.

Había estado estudiando la historia de Yiske en la biblioteca de Pegasus, y recordaba cada línea de la historia. Después de todo, era una isla joven: apenas ochenta años. El último humano visto fue un destripador de vampiros que murió de un infarto mientras reía como histérico. Y Weevil prefería saltarse la razón de su regocijo.

Y todos se dieron cuenta. Pese a la timidez de Weevil, el maestro lo hizo participar en la clase de historia. Y en la de matemáticas. Weevil era rápido en los números, y a veces él y Mokuba decían la respuesta correcta al mismo tiempo. Algunos se reían, pero la mayoría miraba a Weevil con curiosidad. Muchos de ellos nunca habían visto a un no-vampiro en Yiske. Y otros desconfiaban de ellos, porque, si bien sabían que no era humano, no era un vampiro, y el vivir aislado generaba cierta desconfianza.

Más al tener en cuenta que dos o tres de los alumnos habían vivido en el mundo externo, y lo habían _sufrido_. _Los habían sufrido_. Y Weevil, si bien no parecía uno de _ellos_ (¿cómo era posible que fuera uno de _ellos_, si lo habían tratado como a un vampiro?) eso no les generaba confianza. Y que supiera tanto de Yiske, tampoco. Tal vez fuera un espía: después de todo, la última vez que recordaban, había cazadores de ocho años. O menos.

Las clases pasaron sin problemas, pero a la hora del almuerzo la diferencia se notó. Weevil no podía ni ver la sangre, y Mokuba notó que tampoco comía carne.

-Disculpa, Mokuba, pero a mí... No me cae nada bien, no puedo ni ver... – Weevil parecía descompuesto.

-No hay problema, nos vemos después, si quieres- dijo Mokuba, y se alejó.

La carne y la sangre le hacían recordar a Weevil muchas cosas, y ninguna le agradaba. Pero no era tanto por lo que había visto en el instituto, sino por algo que había pasado en su propia habitación, un día antes que lo descubrieran. Que descubrieran a Yuugi. Nunca supo quién fue, y nadie se lo dijo. Ni quién o quiénes lo había hecho, ni quién lo delató. Sólo lo sacaron del comedor –donde se sentaba lo más lejos posible de la cocina- y lo llevaron a una celda, arrastrándolo de los tobillos, sin una explicación. Y el resto prefería no recordarlo.

Ya casi había terminado la hora de la cena.

Sólo faltaban tres horas para que amaneciera, así que tendrían una hora más de clases y se irían a sus casas. Era invierno, y si bien las noches eran más largas en Yiske por el movimiento de la isla, no debían abusar de su suerte. Y si bien las noches largas les gustaban a los vampiros, también les gustaban las noches de verano y primavera. Era por eso que Yiske iba a cierta velocidad que hacía que las cuatro estaciones se sucedieran en dos años. Si no, estarían perpetrados en una sola estación por la rotación de la tierra y la velocidad de la isla. Así que se le daba especial cuidado a los mecanismos que hacían avanzar a la isla, avisaban si algo se acercaba o si eran atacados. Pero, hasta el momento, nadie había intentado atacarlos con artillería pesada. Ni hablar de barcos o aviones; Yiske tenía una fuente magnética que desestabilizaba los radares, similar al del Triángulo de las Bermudas, y sólo se desactivaba en casos muy especiales. La llegada de Weevil, por ejemplo.

Weevil ya había terminado de comer, y Mokuba venía a buscarlo. Weevil le agradeció muchísimo que tuviera pastillas de jazmín, porque no podía soportar el olor a sangre. El resto de las clases se sucedieron sin problemas, y Pegasus vino a buscarlo. Kaiba también vino por su hermano, y Mokuba saludó a Weevil antes de subir con su hermano al vehículo.

-Parece que ya hiciste un nuevo amigo- le dijo Pegasus, con voz amable.

-Sí, es Mokuba Kaiba. Sabe mucho de Yiske- dijo Weevil, alegre. Su primer día había sido maravilloso, y en especial porque no creyó que encontraría amigos tan rápido.

-Me alegro mucho- dijo Pegasus. Faltaban menos de dos horas para que anocheciera, y todos los estudiantes iban presurosos al encuentro de sus parientes, "hermanos" en su mayoría, y que tenían el mismo "padre" o la misma "madre" Eran raros los casamientos en Yiske.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Pegasus, Cecilia los recibió con una gran sonrisa. Mientras Weevil y Cecilia hablaban, Pegasus miró a Weevil. Su energía había sido muy notada por todos los habitantes de Yiske, y ya empezaban a correr rumores nuevos. Pero no había sucedido nada grave. Weevil estaba muy feliz, y eso se sentía en el ambiente.

Y eso a Pegasus le gustaba. Weevil era un buen niño, y llenaba de alegría esa enorme casona, donde, por tanto tiempo sólo habían estado él y Cecilia. Hasta su jardín parecía estar feliz. Sus plantas crecían rápido, y brillaban a la luz de la Luna. Parecía que Weevil emanaba una energía que era captada por todo lo vivo. O todo lo que aún caminara sobre la tierra.

Al amanecer, todos ya estaban durmiendo. Weevil sabía que nadie estaba mirándolo, y salió de su cama. Dormía con Martin, la mantis de peluche, pero la llevó consigo. Eso le daba más seguridad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía esto... Y menos solo. Yuugi le ayudaba, pero ahora estaban separados físicamente, y debía aprender a hacerlo solo.

Su ventana estaba a cinco metros del suelo, lo que le daba una buena altura. Apretó más a Martin contra sí, y respiró hondo. ¿Qué diría si fallaba? No le importaba. Tenía que saber si aún podía hacerlo. Las plantas del jardín de Pegasus lo habían sentido, pero ese no era su poder más desarrollado, y si no lo hacía, sus poderes se añejarían. Así que miró al cielo y se dejó caer.

En la nota anterior dije que les parecería extraño que el protagonista fuera Weevil. Y debo confesar que uno de los factores determinantes fue que ví poco y nada de la primera serie (los primeros tres capítulos y tres sueltos del resto de la serie) y sólo alcancé a ver la segunda serie (la del mundo virtual de Noa) desde el principio. De hecho, pienso poner a Noa en un Fic, o quizás en éste.

Quien sabe, tal vez haga un crossover y ponga personajes de otras series. ¿Qué les parece Asil de Shaman King (ése que dominaba la tierra y que estaba obsesionado con Hao Asakura), el niño que aparece en el capítulo 6 de Cowboy Bebop (ése que no podía crecer y del que no se menciona su nombre) y Ozuma y Wyatt (sí señores y señoritas! Wyatt!) de Beyblade junto a Weevil? Muchos bishounen en el mismo Fic, sin olvidar a Mokuba... ¿Si Yuugi aparece? Yepas, y Yami no sé... Pero le veo más pinta de vampiro a Yami que a Yuugi, pero Yuugi también fue un vampiro... Hasta que conoció a Weevil. Bueno, me dejo de tantos desvaríos.

Y al final no pude conseguir barajas originales. Conseguí de las otras, pero mi baraja es un mestizaje, a saber: algunas tiene el reverso medio rosa-naranja, otras marrón, otras parecen hechas de cartulina, otras tiene el logo de Yu Gi Oh! en japonés, otras lo tienen con las letras encima escritas, a otras les falta el logo de Konami, y por el anverso tengo cartas en japonés, inglés y hasta conseguí una edición 2004 que se editó especialmente para Argentina, mi país (que sobrevivió y sobrevive, aunque no lo crean) con cartas en español, pero advertía que no se podía usar "en torneos oficiales" Ergo, eran falsas, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que la caja cumpliera: decía que eran cartas elegidas, y había muchas cartas interesantes. Un Dragón Blanco de Ojos azules, la carta de fusión de los tres Dragones, las cinco cartas del "Spirit board", el Hada inyección Lily (que me encanta... de cuántas me ha salvado) el Guardian Sphinx, la Fire Princess, el famoso Parasite Paricide de Weevil (sí, ése capítulo lo ví, pero sólo el primero), la Moisture Creature, Marie the fallen one y la que más odia Andrea (con la que siempre juego): Malevolent Nuzzler. Ella rezonga porque cada vez que la saco, sabe de antemano que no me importa dar 500 puntos de vida si la puedo tener en el tope de mi mazo. Y siempre que uso esa carta, gano. Hasta ahora, ella ganó cinco encuentros y yo tres, pero ya voy mejorando. Ahora que conseguí el juego de las cartas para PC, aprendo más sobre ellas y cómo usarlas. Antes no usábamos tributos, tirábamos nuestro Magos Oscuros así nomás (y ella me ganaba siempre, porque sólo después de mucho buscar me conseguí dos Magos Oscuros, como ella, más el de Arcana! Y cuando me conseguí mis Magos Oscuros, nunca salían!!!) Y así sacábamos monstruo tras monstruo indiscriminadamente, inclusive el famoso Dragón Blanco que tanto quiere Kaiba.

Hace un par de días vi Earth girl Arjuna. Una maravilla de serie, no sólo por la animación, sino por la historia, la música, la ambientación y el diseño de personajes. Sólo vi el primer capítulo y ya quedó catalogada como una de las mejores series que he visto (y esas se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos) Lo malo es que en Locomotion, donde sólo pasan animación (no sólo japonesa) sólo pasan un capítulo los domingos a la medianoche. Menos mal que los lunes voy a la facu a la noche, porque si no, iría hecha una zombi. Y lo mejor es que a las diez y media de la noche dan Lain; o sea, noche de buen anime y todo en el mismo canal. Mmmmm, Locomotion... ¬

Bue, mejor la corto acá porque sino la nota de autora se me va a hacer más larga que el capítulo del Fic...

Respondo rewiews:

**Escila**: Eso mismo, es como otro plano especial. El mundo de los sueños puede ser otro mundo paralelo, tal y como Maris cuando hablaba con Yoh

Y una felicitación especial a MG, porque fue la primera en darse cuenta de la raza de Weevil. Y sobre eso, pienso hacer un Fic con cada dragón de los cinco elementos chinos. Ya tengo Dragones de Plata, de Fuego y de Tierra, sólo me faltan de Madera y de Agua, y creo que el de Madera va a ser el más difícil.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Leyes de sangre

Dragones de Tierra

-

6: Leyes de sangre

-

De día, Yiske se veía diferente. Y en especial, desde arriba. Weevil trató de volar rápido, para no llamar la atención. Y si bien sabía que nadie se asomaba hacia el cielo cuando había un Sol tan intenso como ése, era mejor no tomar riesgos. No creía que pudieran reconocerlo por cómo se veía, pero seguro que lo conectarían con ése nuevo chico que no era vampiro que vino del mundo exterior, y ahí sí que no tendría paz. De hecho, no sabía cómo reaccionarían los vampiros al saber que un Portador de Sombra estaba entre ellos.

Fue a la orilla y vio el océano, enorme y azul, en toda su extensión. Se alejaban de Portugal e iban lentamente hacia el Ecuador, para luego volver con el mismo recorrido; de norte a Sur y de Sur a Norte. Volvió a su habitación apenas una hora después de haber salido. Volar era una de las cosas que más le gustaban, pero no debía abusar.

El jardín de invierno de Pegasus estaba hermoso, pero desde la llegada de Weevil había explotado en energía. No había en todo Yiske un jardín más hermoso ni con más vigor que ése, y Weevil sabía que era, en parte, por su energía. Los Dragones emitían una energía muy especial, que causaba diferentes efectos en los seres que los rodeaban. Y la Tierra era el elemento más importante en ése campo.

Porque la Madre Tierra era la madre de todo.

El Fuego representaba el nacimiento, la Madera en crecimiento, el Metal el descenso y el Agua la muerte, pero la Tierra siempre estaba allí, en cualquier momento. La alegría y el espíritu guerrero y de lucha eran los sentimientos del Fuego, la ira de la Madera, el miedo el del Metal y la tristeza el del Agua, pero el de la Tierra era Amor. Y era por eso que no había habido incidentes desde su llegada. Weevil causaba ése efecto a nivel inconsciente.

Pero le sorprendía que sólo hubiera funcionado en los vampiros. En los Destripadores no había surtido efecto, o al menos no con tanta intensidad. Tal vez fuera porque habían olvidado lo que era el afecto, y sólo quedara un vestigio de compañerismo. El mismo que sentían dos asesinos que saben que están con uno de su tipo.

-

-Esto es extraño- dijo Pegasus, examinando las plantas de su jardín.

-¿Qué sucede, señor?- preguntó Cecilia, quien le estaba ayudando a regar las plantas, una hora antes del amanecer.

-El jazmín está empezando a florecer, y no es época de floración. Y lo mismo le sucede a las rosas-

Era cierto. Los jazmines y las rosas empezaban a mostrar capullos entre la nieve. Algo que nunca se había visto en Yiske en ésa época del año. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que sólo las rosas y los jazmines que estaban más cerca de la habitación de Weevil estuvieran floreciendo.

-Creo que no sólo nosotros nos alegramos de la llegada de Weevil, señor- dijo Cecilia.

-

Weevil pudo sentir lo que Cecilia y Pegasus estaban hablando. La Tierra le hablaba en un lenguaje que sólo conocían ambos, y sintió cierta inquietud. Esperaba que no lo descubrieran... Al menos, no tan pronto. Y entonces empezó a pensar que tal vez sus poderes no funcionaban tan bien en el Instituto de Londres porque allí no recibía amor. Si no recibía amor de _ellos_, entonces _ellos_ no podían sentir su amor, y sus poderes no surtirían efecto. Y si mal no recordaba, los sentimientos y el ambiente tienen mucho que ver con sus poderes y habilidades...

Sí, eso debía ser. O al menos, era la única hipótesis válida que encontraba. Y lo que mejor sentía su influencia era todo lo verde. Todo lo que salía de la Tierra y que regresaba a ella para poder renacer. Weevil podía sentir lo que sucedía a su alrededor cuando estaba en contacto con la tierra, porque la Tierra era muy sabia. Fue por eso que, estando encarcelado, supo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Supo cómo el Consejo de Cazadores se apoderaba de todo el poder de los gobiernos, y empezó a dictar ley tras ley, sin control ni lógica.

Se prohibió usar el color rojo y el negro, porque eran los colores favoritos de los vampiros.

Se prohibió usar los medios de comunicación de noche, porque los vampiros podían usarlos para sus maléficos planes.

Se prohibió comprar carne en los locales que no estuvieran autorizados (donde se vendían lo que quedaba de los vampiros)

Se prohibió la entrada a cualquier universidad a todo aquél que no tuviera licencia de Destripador o que estuviera en contra de las ideas del Consejo, por mas mínima que esta fuera.

Se prohibió la realización de películas, series o cualquier tipo de entretenimiento, arte o manifestación donde los vampiros no tuvieran otro papel que el de villanos, tontos, incapaces y repulsivamente bizarros.

Se prohibió el voto y cualquier forma de elección de gobierno que no fuera elegido por el Consejo, y que cualquier candidato que no fuera un afiliado al Consejo fuera candidato.

Se prohibió que cualquier educación fuera realizada fuera de los Institutos de Cazadores legalizados por el Consejo.

Se declaró que todo aquél que se opusiera al Consejo sería considerado vampiro con todo lo que eso conllevaba; desde la pérdida de todo Derecho Humano (¿para qué, si eran como vampiros?) y de cualquier otro derecho o garantía habida o por haber.

Se prohibió la actividad científica que no fuera indispensable para mantener viva y con miedo a la población. La mayoría de los científicos se dedicaba a experimentar con vampiros.

Se prohibió la exhibición o tenencia de todo documento sobre los vampiros que no fuera el autorizado. La mayoría de los documentos que hablaban de los vampiros en tono científico, neutral o hasta devoto, fueron eliminados, la mayoría de las veces junto con sus autores.

Y lo que más asombró fue que se prohibió la entrada o salida de cualquier ciudadano chino al resto del mundo. Los chinos siguieron sus vidas, ofreciendo ayuda a todo vampiro o humano que lo solicitara, y eso les había costado muchas vidas.

Y eso era sólo el principio. Muchas otras leyes ridículas, crueles y sin razón de ser habían sudo creadas por el Consejo. Y puestas en práctica con crueldad. Se permitió a los Destripadores utilizar todo tipo de armas, inclusive las de guerra para eliminar a los vampiros, o a quienes no pensaran como el Consejo. El NAPLAM, las bombas nucleares y atómicas volvieron a construirse, pero con la mitad del poder. Aún así, eran muy peligrosas, y sólo se habían usado cinco veces en total. Lo que se usó un poco más fueron los tanques de guerra y los helicópteros, ya que el ejército entrenaba dos días a la semana a los Destripadores. Y eso era sólo una parte.

Los únicos dos lugares en donde había paz para ambas razas eran China y Yiske, y ya estaban avanzados los trámites de asociación y paz entre ambos países.

-

_Había desparramado esporas._

Sólo después de verlas en el marco de la ventana, se dio cuenta que había diseminado sus esporas por todo Yiske. Nunca lo había hecho, y no sabía lo que podría llegar a pasar. El viento ya las había diseminado por toda la isla, y ya era tarde. No sabía qué efectos tendrían en los vampiros o en la isla misma. Trató de tranquilizarse, diciéndose que no había que temer lo peor, pero sí lo temía.

Y lo peor de todo era que no sabía _qué_ clase de cosas podían pasar, o _cuándo_. Tal vez las plantas crecieran al doble de lo normal. O quizás terminaran invadiendo todo Yiske. Por un segundo, Weevil se imaginó toda la isla siendo invadida por una planta enorme, que entraba en todas partes y no dejaba lugar donde protegerse del Sol...

Sacudió la cabeza. No, eso no pasaría. La Tierra nunca atacaba a nadie, y sus poderes nunca habían sido destructivos, por lo menos no los relacionados con su elemento. La Tierra sólo podía dar amor, y sus únicos poderes eran de distracción o disuasión.

Su corazón se calmó, pero se dijo que nunca más dejaría que sus poderes actuaran por sí solos. Miró a Martin, quien lo esperaba en su cama. Weevil se puso su piyama y se acostó. Mañana sería otro día...

-

-Lo hemos localizado-

Saya, con una maligna sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, le entregó el informe a su superior. Aunque ella sabía que era superior sólo de nombre. Los administrativos eran un simple adorno.

El informe contenía los datos de Weevil, hasta que los soldados lo habían depositado en Yiske. Los Destripadores jamás dejaban escapar a su presa. Y menos aún cuando eran tan raras como Weevil. Un Portador de Sombra, en su misma institución, y ella no lo había notado... O quizás no había querido notarlo hasta el momento preciso.

Si bien no podían entrar a Yiske sin ser detectados, pero los satélites funcionaban. Y los sistemas de seguridad de Yiske no los detectaban porque eran muy antiguos, de la época de la Guerra Fría. Eso había empezado casi un siglo y medio atrás, y había terminado un siglo antes, si sus cálculos no fallaban. Algunos habían flotado a la deriva, pero aún funcionando, y gracias a eso habían monitoreado los movimientos de Weevil.

-Se hizo amigo de Mokuba Kaiba, y ya salió una vez como dragón, de día, por supuesto. Aún no se lo ha dicho a Pegasus. Y no se ha visto que su Sombra lo haya visitado, no por lo menos físicamente- continuó Saya.

-Perfecto- dijo su superior, sonriendo –Dentro de poco nos veremos de nuevo las caras, insecto-

-

-

Otro capítulo dedicado a aclarar la situación en la que se encuentra Weevil. Y sus poderes empiezan a ser notados por Pegasus y Cecilia... ¿Y si Mokuba lo ve? Mmmmmm, Mokuba ¬ (¿se nota que me gusta el chico?) O aún peor: ¿qué sucedería si los Destripadores deciden atacar Yiske, con todo el armamento? Los Portadores son considerados vampiros, así que... Nada los detiene. Y ésa Saya... fue la profe de Weevil, así que se pueden ir haciendo una idea de lo que va a pasar.

El tema es que aún no se sabe cuándo los acontecimientos se van a precipitar...

**MG**: Eso no lo había pensado! Gracias por hacérelo notar, veré qué puedo hacer al respecto.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	7. En la isla de Yiske

Dragones de Tierra

-

7: En la islade Yiske

-

-Weevil, ¿por qué no te sacas el saco?- le preguntó Mokuba –Hace calor-

Un frente cálido había salido de quien sabe dónde, y por tres noches seguidas el termómetro rozó los treinta grados. Algo insólito en el Atlántico, en especial estando cerca de Portugal en invierno.

-No, gracias, estoy bien así- le respondió, cortés.

-¿Estás seguro?- replicó Mokuba –Hasta los profesores están sin el saco-

Era cierto. La ola de calor los había tomado desprevenidos, y a muchos los había agarrado con ropas de invierno. Pero Weevil aún no se había decidido a mostrarles el brazalete a otros que no fueran Pegasus y Cecilia. De hecho, no sabía si todos lo podían ver, pero no quería correr riesgos. Algunos vampiros no lo entenderían... Y no tenía otro lugar adónde ir que no fuera Yiske.

-Es que... – Weevil no sabía qué decir. Como Portador, no podía mentir, no estaba en su naturaleza, pero si decía algo y los que lo oían lo interpretaban de otra manera de la que él quería darle, eso no era su culpa –No me sentiría cómodo así-

-¿Acaso te gusta el calor?- le preguntó Mokuba.

-Me gusta la calidez- dijo Weevil, llevando su mano izquierda hacia su corazón –En especial la calidez de... – pero se calló, apenado por lo que iba a decir.

-¿Acaso de alguna chica?- Mokuba le puso ojos coquetos.

-No es lo que crees-

-¿Entonces?-

-Lo que más me gustaba cuando era pequeño era la calidez de mi madre. Antes que supiera... Antes que cayera en el miedo. Es el recuerdo más cálido que tengo, aunque cuando estaba con Yuugi me sentía bien... – Weevil se había perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Yuugi. ¿Ese no es el nombre de un chico?-

-Sí, era un gran amigo... – Weevil aún no reaccionaba.

-¿Vive?-

-Está en China-

Mokuba se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien hubiera llegado vivo a China.

-¿Llegó a China?- Weevil asintió -¿Desde Londres?- otro asentimiento -¿Pero cómo hizo?-

-Larga historia. Estuvo a mi lado por mucho tiempo, y fue mi único sostén... Pero luego tuvimos que separarnos, y ya casi no sé de él-

-¿Casi?-

Weevil reaccionó. Miró a Mokuba, quien lo observaba con una ceja levantada.

-Sólo sé que está con una familia rural que planta arroz. No sé exactamente dónde vive o cómo se llama la familia con la que está. Pero al menos ahora tiene paz-

-Ah- Mokuba no estaba del todo convencido -¿Y que harás con lo de la excursión?-

-Lo olvidé- dijo Weevil.

-Pues mañana es el último día, así que acuérdate. Yo voy- dijo, sonriendo –Quiero ver a los de Gartland(1)-

-¿Y cuántas escuelas hay en Yiske?-

-Dos, Estrella de plata y Gartland. La última fue creada por un alemán, y esta por un chileno- Weevil lo miró, extrañado –Sí, un chileno. Raro, ¿no?-

-¿Por la estrella en la bandera de Chile(2)?-

-Supongo. Pero tenía una estrella blanca-

-Tal vez quería diferenciarse en algo, para que no haya... confusiones-

-¿Lo crees?-

-No, pero fue lo primero que se me apareció en la cabeza-

-¿Puedes decirme algo, hablando de cabezas?-

-Sí, si puedo-

-¿Por qué tienes el pelo verde?-

-Eh... – Weevil titubeó –Es una larga historia... –

-Tenemos tiempo-

-Es que... para resumir, fue un cambio que sucedió cuando Yuugi y yo nos separamos. El resto es demasiado complicado como para resumirlo en una sola noche, pero eso sería mas o menos así-

-Ah- Mokuba hizo una pausa -¿Cómo aprendiste tantos idiomas? El chino es difícil y el latín... –

-Es algo que aprendí mientras estaba en China... y Yuugi sabía muchas cosas, otras las aprendí leyendo y conociendo a otras personas-

-Un momento, ¿estuviste en China?-

-Físicamente no-

-¿Entonces?-

-Hay más de una forma de estar, no sólo físicamente, en un lugar-

-Ah- fue todo lo que dijo Mokuba.

-

Los sistemas de seguridad eran difíciles de atravesar, pero no para alguien como Saya. Los Destripadores tenían muchos trucos que no habían mostrado nunca, hechos sólo para ella, para que pudiera llegar al centro de Yiske. ¿Y quién mejor que ella, si estaba más cerca de los _malditos_ que de los _iluminados_?

Aquellos que luchaban para que el Sol alumbrara a los que sí podían verlo, ésos eran los iluminados. Y los _malditos_... Bueno, eran la escoria del mundo. Y que estuvieran en un basurero flotante no era suficiente castigo. Debían desaparecer. Y los chinos y todo los que apoyaran a los vampiros también.

Pero ella no. Ella era especial, y sabía muy bien lo que quería.

Y ella quería a Weevil.

-

-

Buenas y santas empecé a mover las cosas en el resto del mundo. ¿Pensaban que los Destripadores se iban a quedar quietos? Pues no, ellos nunca dejan de lado a sus presas. En este caso Weevil.

¿Sólo Weevil?

Bueno, os digo que este fic ya está por más de la mitad, o sea que terminará antes del capítulo 13, si mis cálculos no fallan. Pero con "Yumesan" dije que iban a ser nueve y terminaron siendo once... Dios dirá, como dicen por ahí.

(1)No, no me gusta Saber Marionette, pero el nombre Gartland sí me gusta, por más que los alumnos no sean lo que piensan.

(2)Sipes, Chile, el país hermano por la cordillera. La bandera argentina tiene un Sol... y no es muy visto por los vampiros que digamos.

**Escila**: Es que se lo esperan, pero o hacía su ciudad o hacía una ciudadela sin NADA, pero NADA para sobrevivir... No tienen armamento, sólo tiene escudos -como lo muestro en Web- Y no te creas eso, toda especia puede extinguirse.Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. Siete elementos

Dragones de Tierra

-

8: Siete elementos

-

Las lomas del mirador de Yiske le dejaban ver toda la isla. Y eso le gustaba. Habían pasados tres meses y ya se sentía como en casa. La brisa movía su pelo sobre las escamas que cubrían todo su cuerpo, inclusive la parte externa de sus puntiagudas orejas, parecidas a la de los elfos de Tolkien. Le gustaba poder sentir el Sol sobre sus escamas, y el viento en su rostro. Ya no había peligro que lo descubrieran: el cuidador vivía a un kilómetro y desde ahí no podían verlo.

Sus alas en principio estaban algo desacostumbradas a volar, por el largo tiempo que habían pasado inactivas, pero ahora salía cada dos días. Sus esporas causaban que las plantas crecieran más rápido y más saludables, pero se cuidaba muy bien de no pasar dos veces por el mismo lugar. Después de todo, Yiske era una isla muy grande.

Su cuerpo de Dragón de Tierra sentía todo lo que le había pasado a la Tierra, y no había sufrido maltratos. Los vampiros sabían apreciarla realmente, tal y como alguna vez, mucho tiempo atrás, los humanos lo habían hecho. Pero los vampiros no cometerían los mismo errores, porque ya vieron y sintieron lo que vino después.

Los vampiros se cuidaban muy bien de romper el equilibrio. Lo que más se plantaba era follaje para los animales, como los caballos que se usaban para equitación. Pero no sólo para ellos. También se plantaban uvas y otras plantas para hacer bebidas. Porque en Yiske no sólo de sangre vivían los vampiros. Y Weevil sabía de dónde venía la sangre.

Pegasus se lo había explicado. Sangre humana no podían beber más, porque no había humanos en Yiske, y no habría por un largo tiempo. Así que se criaban grandes animales para poder obtener la sangre, que luego se mezclaba con diversas bebidas. La sangre pura era la que menos se vendía, porque casi nadie bebía sangre pura, sin agregarle algo. Pegasus la bebía con vino. Seto Kaiba con sake. Mokuba con chocolate. Y si bien las edades de los tres no eran tan diferentes, a Mokuba le costaba desprenderse de sus mañas de niño.

Y los árboles frutales eran cultivados sólo por sus propiedades aromáticas de sus hojas, flores o frutos. Pegasus tenía muchas, así que Weevil no necesitaría beber sangre. Y ambos sabían el porqué, si bien Pegasus no sospechaba hasta qué profundidad habían herido a Weevil en verdad. Pero no importaba, porque las heridas empezaban a sanar. El cariño y el amor de Pegasus, Cecilia y de todos los que había conocido le daban fuerza... Y esperanza. Esperanzas de algún día poder ver un mundo tan hermoso como Yiske fuera de Yiske.

-

-¡Eh, Noa, ya llegan los de Estrella de Plata!- le avisó Marcos(1)

-¿Y Weevil?- preguntó Noa.

-Viene con Mokuba y con el profesor- respondió -¿Vienes?-

-No me lo quiero perder-

Los dos salieron al patio, junto con el resto de los alumnos de la clase. Miraron a Weevil, quien venía hablando con Mokuba de cualquier cosa. En el uniforme de Gartland predominaba el escarlata, mientras que en el de Estrella de Plata reinaba el negro. Rojo y negro, recordó Weevil, los colores prohibidos... Por ser los favoritos de los vampiros.

-Y a mí me decías raro por tener el pelo verde... – le dijo Noa a Marcos, con una mirada traviesa -¿Y él qué?-

-Pero él no es un vampiro, Noa- respondió su compañero –Él es... Eh... No sé qué es, pero no es un vampiro-

-Un externo- Noa se frotó las manos –Lástima que esté en Estrella de Plata... Sería interesante hablar con él, conocerlo más... Quiero saber cómo es el mundo exterior, y veremos si es como los profesores dicen. Aunque yo no creo eso de los Destripadores... debe ser puro cuento-

-Pero por algo estamos en Yiske, Noa, que no se te olvide- le dijo Marcos –Por algo no podemos ir al mundo exterior-

-Simple, Marcos. No nos merecen. Si los humanos son tan tontos como para odiarnos, allá ellos. Se lo perderán-

-Si tú lo dices... – Marcos volvió a mirar a Weevil, y vio a Mokuba a su lado –Oye, ¿y de qué raza será?-

-No tengo idea. Pegasus debe saber, pero él no dijo nada. Mantienen el misterio, pero no creo que sea por mucho más-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Preguntarle. Dudo que por la fuerza bruta de Dunga(2) logres algo-

-Él no es... muy sutil- dijo Marcos, nervioso.

-Golpea primero y pregunta después- completó Noa.

-

El profesor les llamó la atención a todos y no pudieron volver a hablar. Pero seguían mirando a Weevil con curiosidad. Noa ya había estado en ésas excursiones tres veces. Cada año las escuelas –una en cada lado de Yiske- se reunían en una sola para estimular la convivencia. Sabían, y muy bien, que la unión hacía la fuerza. Y en Yiske no se podían permitir las desuniones. Si una parte de la isla entraba en discordia con la otra, serían un blanco fácil para los Destripadores.

Destripadores como Saya.

Siete. Habían sido siete los traidores encontrados antes de ser desterrados sólo en seis meses. Recordaba bien sus elementos: uno de Fuego, dos de Metal, dos de Agua, uno de Madera y uno de Tierra. Y Weevil, por supuesto, aunque él no estuvo tan activo como sus otros compañeros. No le dieron tiempo.

Uno de ellos, un japonés llamado Ozuma, el Fuego. Chico difícil. Al principio parecía estar de acuerdo con las leyes de los Destripadores, pero las sospechas empezaron a caer sobre él cuando tres estaqueros y veinte cuerpos desaparecieron. Todos ésos vampiros aún no habían recibido todo el castigo que se merecían, en especial los estaqueros. Se debían clavar las estacas en cualquier lugar, excepto en el corazón. Cuando lo descubrieron, estaba tratando de comunicarse con los vampiros chinos. No le sacaron nada, ni a cuántos vampiros había ayudado a escapar, ni si tenía cómplices, nada. Lo pusieron en una celda de máxima seguridad, porque había golpeado a uno de los directivos, cuando trataba de dispararle con una ballesta. Le dio un puñetazo en el medio del pecho que lo dejó sin aliento. Luego lo atraparon.

Era inútil. Ya no era un Portador, su Sombra ya había obtenido su cuerpo y estaba en China. Y cuando intentaron darle lo que se merecía, Ozuma desapareció. No escapó, no se suicidó y no salió de su celda. Sólo desapareció en medio de un torbellino de llamas, y no volvieron a verlo. Había pasado al siguiente nivel de evolución, y no pudieron escarmentarlo. Los Lilims(3) no entendían.

Asil, otro inglés, como Weevil, también de Tierra. En éste caso, los vampiros desaparecían directamente cuando él estaba cerca. Cuando se dieron cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba, intentaron talar todos los árboles de la zona, pero fue inútil. Asil había optado por convertir a los vampiros en árboles, cuyo número aumentó progresivamente alrededor de la institución en donde asistía. Luego los volvía a convertir en lo que eran antes y los trasladaba a otro lugar, nunca supieron dónde.

Y lo mejor de todo era que siempre estaba regando los árboles con agua, no con sangre como el resto. Los árboles eran para hacer estacas, pero él se obstinó en dejar crecer sus árboles. Una estaca hecha por el mismo Destripador era un símbolo, porque nunca se usaba si no era para torturas, y muy de vez en cuando. Demasiado rápido e indoloro.

Cada árbol que aparecía era un vampiro que salía de la institución. No lo habían visto, y habían estado bajo sus narices todo el tiempo. Cuando lo encontraron, abrió sus alas y voló, con el último de los vampiros que habías logrado sacar. No volvió a ser visto.

Marian y Wyatt(4), Portadora y Sombra respectivamente, fueron todo un tema. Los descubrieron cuando Wyatt consiguió su cuerpo de Avatar(5), y Marian había pasado a se una Lilim Como Weevil. Huyeron ambos hacia China, pero Marian fue herida en el camino, cuando protegía a Wyatt. Habían hecho desaparecer a los vampiros por métodos químicos, logrando efectos como la invisibilidad y la levitación. Incluso habían construido un truco para transportar los cuerpos de los vampiros a otro lugar, pero no sabían dónde.

-

Eran sólo tres casos, los más resonantes. Todos tenían en común que los Portadores (o lo que fueran) se negaban obstinadamente a decir en dónde estaban los vampiros. No decían ni una palabra, no usaban sus poderes si no eran atacados, escapaban en cuanto podían y jamás volvían. Y todos sabían adónde iban. A Yiske, a China o a algún punto de Rusia. Y ya Rusia empezaba a demostrar que seguiría los pasos de los chinos.

Tras que les había costado un buen trabajo hacerle entender al mundo que no había peor plaga que los vampiros, venían los Portadores. Ayudaban a escapar a la escoria que eran los vampiros, y luego desaparecían. Lo que más les chocaba era que tenían el desparpajo de hacerse pasar por seres humanos. Cientos de veces Saya había dicho que tener un detector de energía por escuela no servía. Pero no había caso, o no querían hacerlo. Sólo ahora, cuando Weevil había ido a Yiske, se decidieron a sentar cabeza y a aumentar la seguridad.

Pero había un problema.

Ozuma, Marian y Asil habían sido Portadores de Sombra dentro de las mismas escuelas. Burlaban la seguridad, la que supuestamente era inviolable. Por supuesto que esos casos nunca trascendieron, pero siete casos en seis meses era para preocuparse. Si los Portadores creían que podían salirse con la suya y vivir en paz, pues que lo intentaran.

Porque ahí estaba Saya para demostrar lo contrario.

-

-

No tengo mucho que decir... Salvo que esto va a tener algunos capítulos más de los que pensaba...

Este capítulo me salió medio extraño... Usualmente, cuando publico un capítulo, tengo uno hecho y otro por empezar, pero éste me dio algo de trabajo. Quizás sea porque metí a muchos personajes nuevos. Al parecer metí muchos de otras series, y no sé si van a venir más... Lo que mata es la mezcla.

(1)Así voy a llamar al niño que aparece en el capítulo 6 de CowBe, que no podía crecer y del que nunca se menciona su nombre, ¿ok? Si alguien sabe cómo se llamaba, le agradeceré muchísimo que me diga

(2)Sí, Dunga de Beyblade V-force. ¿Pasa algo?

(3)¿Fan de Evan yo? ¿Qué les hace suponerlo? Los Lilims aquí no son ángeles, más adelante se explica bien qué son.

(4)Marian de Beyblade, la chica de los Saint Shields (si se escribe así) de pelo largo y oscuro. Y Wyatt, el compañero de clase de Kai. Es el personaje ideal para el Yaoi, pero sólo he visto dos Fics con esa pareja. Así que, para hacerle justicia...

(5)Agradezco públicamente a MG por haberme dado la idea. ¡Eres genial! ¡Besotes!

**Escila**: Es que no ha niños-niños. En Japón se permiten niños vampiros a partir de los siete años, siempre y cuando su hacedor sea un niuño también.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	9. Recuerdo

Dragones de Tierra

9: Recuerdo...

¿De qué raza ser�-

¿Será humano-

-No, su energía dice otra cosa-

-Pero si no puedes sentir energías... –

-Aún, pero lo siento. Es muy fuerte-

¿Fuerte¿Él? Si parece un debilucho... –

-Parece, pero no es-

-Las apariencias engañan, deberías saberlo estando en Yiske-

-Ya sé, ya sé, pero es que... –

¿Qué-

-Van a ir a la habitación de Marcos y Noa-

¿Van-

-Mokouba y Weevil van a dormir con ellos-

Silencio.

Diálogos como este se escuchaban por todo el colegio. Todos miraban a Weevil, quien trataba de no darse por enterado. Noa y Marcos se asombraron a enterarse que compartirían cuarto con ellos, y se acercaron para hablarles. No podían creer su suerte.

-Hola- dijo Noa, al llegar al lado de ellos –Soy Noa, y él es Marcos. Compartiremos la habitación-

-Hola- saludó Marcos -Eres Weevil Underwood¿verdad-

-Eh... Sí- dijo Weevil.

-Y tú eras Mokuba Kaiba-

-El mismo- dijo Mokuba, orgulloso de llevar el apellido de su hermano mayor (1)

-Y a mí me molestaban por tener el pelo verde... Pero veo que no soy el único- dijo Noa, mirando a Weevil.

-Eh... No creo que hayas obtenido tu color de la misma forma que yo-

-Defecto genético, una de esas cosas raras que pasan una vez en mil años... Por supuesto, sucedió conmigo- dijo Noa, orgulloso.

-Ah- dijo Weevil, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Oye¿y oíste hablar de Yami(2)- le preguntó Marcos a Mokuba.

-No- respondió éste ¿Qué pasó-

-El centro de recuperación abrirá sus puertas este año. Dicen que llegó uno de nosotros, Yami, pero no estaba muy lastimado. Tiene un gran trauma, y su pelo es muy... estrafalario-

-Ah- dijo Mokuba, sin entender qué era lo que daba tanto de que hablar.

-Es que parece que cuando hablaron de Weevil... Se alteró mucho. Y como vamos a ir allá... Creo que era mejor que lo supieran-

Weevil se quedó mudo. ¿Yami¿Ése Yami? Pero... Yami había escapado a Yiske...

_¿Y había llegado?_

Ésa pregunta le heló el corazón. ¿Y si no había llegado y los Destripadores lo habían atrapado? No, si hubiera sido así estaría deshecho, literalmente. Y Marcos había dicho que no había llegado muy lastimado... Como si quisieran que llegara.

Las palabras le saltaron a la mente con una rapidez pasmosa. Internos. Espía. Robot. Esclavo. Yiske. Quizás le hubieran puesto algo a Yami en la cabeza para destruir Yiske, o para matarlo. O para que hiciera una misión de infiltración. ¿Y si esperaba encontrarlo solo, para tomar venganza? Yami no vio con buenos ojos que Yuugi se fusionara con él...

¿Weevil¿Estás bien? Estás temblando- le preguntó Mokuba.

-Me hicieron acordar algo. Pero ya se me pasar�, no es nada- dijo Weevil. Se sentó en uno de los asientos que había en el patio y trató de calmarse. Mokuba, Noa, Marcos y los alumnos que había en el patio lo miraron, hasta que los tres se acercaron.

-Lo siento, no creí que pasara esto- dijo Marcos.

-No es tu culpa, fue una conexión de ideas- dijo Weevil.

¿Ideas de... allá afuera- preguntó Noa.

Todos sabían que se referían a todo lo que estuviera fuera de Yiske. Se referían al mundo exterior.

-Sí, algo así... Es una larga historia- dijo Weevil.

¿Y algún día nos la contarás- preguntó Marcos.

-Creo que algún día podrán vivirla- terminó Weevil.

Era ésa pesadilla de nuevo. Había dejado de tenerla semanas atrás, cuando se había acostumbrado a Yiske y a no sentir miedo frente a todo. Pero ahora la estaba soñando y con más intensidad que nunca.

Y no quería hacerlo. No quería recordarlo. Había sucedido el mismo día en que lo había descubierto, y Yuugi no estaba con él. Había salido toda la noche para explorar. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, y Weevil se lo permitió. Después de todo, no había peligro... O eso pensaron.

Sólo la tenía cuando Saya estaba cerca. Pero ella estaba lejos, muy lejos de Yiske... y de él. ¿Entonces¿Por qué recordaba ése despertar? El mismo en que sus manos se tiñeron con sangre de vampiro. Y cómo no hacerlo, si había al menos quinces centímetros de sangre dentro de su habitación. Pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor era ver las cabezas de los vampiros morándolo, rogándole que los eliminara.

Las cabezas se veían terroríficas separados de sus cuerpos.

Bueeeeeeeeno, decidí poner una de las escenas que me inspiraron para el Fic... De hecho, fue una de las primeras que se me vinieron a la cabeza antes de pensar en este Fic. Y la quería poner al final, pero como el final se acerca... Mejor lo pongo ahora. Y es peor de lo que se imaginan.

En serio, cuando me acuerdo de ésa imagen, tiemblo. Era horrible, y por eso no podía dejar de ponerla en el Fic. Y lo mejor de todo es que las secuelas van a reaparecer, las secuelas que tuvo Weevil después que lo descubrieran. ¿Una de ellas? Que cada vez que tocara una pared apareciera sangre de vampiro donde había puesto la mano, como si estuviera manchada en ella, pero siempre estaba limpia. Y eso es sólo un detalle.

Ahora reduje mi baraja a 61 cartas, inclusive tengo las cinco partes de Exodia y el Exodia liberado. Una vez en que no tenía monstruos puse la cabeza de Exodia en modo de defensa, para proteger mis puntos de vida. Me dije "total, si nunca sale, no va a salir ahora" Y me salieron los dos brazos y las dos piernas. Y lo mejor de todo era que ya había usado al Renace al Monstruo, y me quedé con la cabeza de clavo en el cementerio. Y otra vez me pasó lo mismo, sólo que no salía una parte y rezongué como ni se imaginan por eso. En fin, aprendí la lección.

(1) "Orgulloso de llevar el apellido de su hermano mayor" la gracia que me hizo poner esto... Como si quisiera casarse con Kaiba o algo así XD

(2) ¿Yami¿Qué Yami? Ah, ÉSE Yami. No sé... puede ser... quién sabe...

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	10. Pesadilla

Dragones de Tierra

-

10: Pesadilla

-

_Weevil había despertado con una sensación horrible. Sentía que un olor nauseabundo le llegaba hasta el corazón, no ya hasta los huesos, y lo hacía temblar. Había olido eso antes, en las clases de tortura en las que él se negaba a entrar, pero ahora lo sentía mil veces más fuerte._

_Por un momento pensó que aún estaba dormido, pero luego la escena lo golpeó con toda la fuerza. Alguien había llenado su habitación de estacas para empalar, de ésas que tanto usó Vlad Daculea. Pero estas no tenían cuerpos. El pelo creaba formas extrañas, mezclándose con la sangre seca. La sangre que caía de los cuellos cortados, insertadas las cabezas en las estacas._

_Estaban sobre su cama. Mirándolo. Rogándole con la mirada que terminara con su sufrimiento. Algunos no tenían con qué mirarlo, porque sus ojos habían sido utilizados para experimentos. Otros no tenían lengua. Algunos no tenían mandíbula. De los veinte que allí había, ninguno tenía el rostro sano. Las heridas aún sangraban, sin cicatrizar. Y las que lo habían hecho habían sido abiertas de nuevo, con más brutalidad. Uno no era más que una calavera cubierta de piel con ojos. Y todos lo miraban, en una súplica muda._

Eliminamos, por favor.

_Apenas alcanzó a darse cuenta de que eso no era una pesadilla, que era real, cuando el primero empezó a gritar. Había escuchado gritar a otros vampiros en las salas de tortura, pero esto era peor. Le perforaba los tímpanos, y le llegaba hasta el corazón, helándoselo. Almas que sufrían los tormentos del infierno en sus cuerpos mientras sus cabezas rogaban por la muerte. Tormentos que los destripadores justificaban en la inexistencia del infierno._

_Los vampiros merecían el castigo divino. Y como el infierno no existía en el otro mundo, debían fabricarlo en ése. Por eso las torturas y los flagelos eran impartidos. Merecían sufrir todo lo que habían hecho en ésta y en otras vidas, y debían seguir vivos. Weevil nunca supo cómo, pero mantenían a los vampiros vivos aún cuando todo su cuerpo había sido destrozado. Si la cabeza seguía viva, el cuerpo seguiría sintiendo todo los estímulos. Como el dolor. Y era lo único que sentían los vampiros ahora._

_Weevil se tapó los oídos, pero los gritos le llegaban al alma y la congelaban. Trató de salir de su habitación, pero tropezó con las colchas y terminó en cuatro patas sobre el suelo. Sólo al escuchar el chapoteo vio qué era. Sangre. Sangre de vampiro. Y le llegaba hasta los tobillos. No podía ver sus manos en ése mar rojo, cuyo olor ya se le había pegado a la piel. Toda su habitación estaba llena de sangre de vampiro. Y las cabezas seguían gritando._

_Weevil se levantó como pudo y corrió hacia la puerta. Quería salir de allí, quería respirar, quería decirse que todo era un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Pero era real. Tan real como la sangre que ahora sentía en su boca. La puerta estaba cerrada, y él había seguido de largo. Se partió el labio, y el sabor de la sangre le dio náuseas. El olor a carne podrida casi lo hacía perder el conocimiento. Se giró, tratando de buscar otra salida, y entonces vio cómo las cabezas lo buscaban con la vista._

_El pelo ensangrentado y seco. La piel cortada hasta más allá del hueso. Los sesos al descubierto. Los colmillos quebrados. La sangre escurriéndose hasta llegar al suelo. Eso eran los siniestros trofeos que habían puesto sobre su cama. Como si lo vigilaran. O como si le advirtieran._

_¿Quieres que eso te pase a ti, Weevil- le preguntó una voz conocida._

_Saya(1), su maestra de torturas, estaba detrás de él. Llevaba su katana, la que había cortado a tantos vampiros, con ella._

_-Eso les pasa a los que se oponen a los iluminados-_

_Levantó su espada, con una mirada psicópata en el rostro. Weevil sintió el dolor. Sintió cómo Saya le cortaba todo el costado izquierdo. Sintió cómo el metal frío le llegaba hasta el corazón, cortaba sus órganos internos y volvía a salir. Todo en menos de un segundo. El más largo de su vida._

_Y luego, nada._

-

Weevil se despertó de golpe. Estaba cubierto de un sudor frío, y pese a todas las colchas, estaba temblando. ¿Acaso había gritado? Mokuba, quien dormía en una cama cercana a la suya, no mostraba preocupación alguna. No, no había gritado.

Pero necesitaba salir. Necesitaba al Sol. Eran las once de la mañana, y el astro rey ya empezaba a dar sus más cálidos rayos a Yiske. Todos descansaban en paz, todos menos Weevil. Tenía que sentir la Tierra cuanto antes. Era lo único que lo calmaba, eso o algo que estuviera relacionado con ella. Pero lo necesitaba ya.

Salió al balcón, teniendo bien cuidado de cerrar las puertas para que no entrara el Sol. El balcón era bastante amplio, y no tuvo problemas para transformarse en Dragón de Tierra.

El símbolo que había hecho para unirse con Yuugi, como Portador y Sombra, apareció bajo sus pies. Dos círculos con una estrella de seis puntas, con símbolos chinos entre el primer y segundo círculo. La estrella parecía tres agujas de brújula apuntando a seis direcciones diferentes. Weevil la recordaba. Había hecho la mitad de ése símbolo con su sangre. Yuugi hizo la otra mitad con la propia. Y no trató de probarla.

Weevil sintió cómo su cuerpo se elevaba un poco y dos alas de dragón aparecían para cubrir su cuerpo. Era el mismo sentimiento de levitación que habían sentido Yuugi y él cuando entraron al centro del círculo, antes de acceder al Mar de la Decisión. Un mar negro, con sólo una mínima plataforma circular, suficiente para que los dos estuvieran sentados con los pies en el agua. El resto, nada, sólo agua negra y espesa.

Weevil sintió cómo su cuerpo perdía solidez y cómo la energía de su elemento lo hacía cambiar. Sintió cómo su piel desaparecía y en su lugar aparecían sus escamas verdes. Cómo su cola de Dragón crecía, junto con sus alas, que no eran otras sino las que lo cubrían. Sintió cómo los dedos de sus pies se convertían en uñas verdes, y cómo en vez de la punta de sus dedos aparecían uñas verdes, como las de sus pies, pero más finas.

Era una sensación tan diferente a la que había sentido dentro del Mar... Yuugi le dijo que deberían sumergirse, y él obedeció, pero se separaron enseguida. Y luego las voces, ésas voces empezaron a decirle que sería mejor dejar allí a Yuugi. Que era un vampiro, y como todo vampiro no merecía la redención que se le daba. Que él, Weevil, era un niño brillante y que Yuug lo mataría poco a poco, absorbiendo su energía vital...

Pero él estaba decidido a ayudar a Yuugi, y entonces pudo sentir en dónde estaban ellos. Cuando le dio la mano a Yuugi, aún sin verlo, fue entonces cuando sintió ésa sensación de calidez que ahora la inundaba. El frió y el miedo que sintió en el Mar habían pasado, y reapareció en el mismo lugar en donde se habían desvanecido.

Ése fue el primer día en que sintió a alguien más en su cuerpo. Durante seis meses, él y Yuugi podían fusionarse, y sentir lo mismo. Yuugi pudo probar el sabor del chocolate, el sentimiento del Sol sobre la piel, el amor que le tenían los padres de Weevil, la Tierra cantando bajo sus pies y a su alrededor. Y Weevil pudo apreciar cosas que no había notado antes. La Luna en todo su esplendor, las constelaciones, los secretos de la noche y de los seres que duermen, tal y como Yuugi aprendió de nuevo a vivir de día y a la actividad diurna.

Cuando el cuerpo de Dragón de Weevil volvió a tocar el piso, abrió los ojos con lentitud. Ahora veía a la Tierra con más claridad. Veía cómo la energía vital se movía de un lugar a otro, en todo lo que estaba vivo. Y recordó cómo había comprendido mejor a Yuugi.

Fue un intercambio de conocimientos, experiencias y de todo lo que habían vivido hasta ése entonces. No sólo percibían lo mismo con sus sentidos, sino que podían ver los recuerdos del otro. Y no sólo despiertos, sino en sus sueños. Weevil pasó noches enteras recordando las noches que Yuugi había pasado junto a Yami, y cómo su relación era de cuasi hermandad del alma.

Y era eso lo que le preocupaba a Weevil. Si Yami estaba en el centro de recuperación, debía ir a verlo. Debía decirle cómo había terminado Yuugi, y dónde estaba.

Subió sobre la baranda del balcón y abrió sus alas. Se elevó con suavidad, sin hacer ruido, para no alertar a nadie. El centro de recuperación no abría de día, pero debía sentir la Tierra. Porque sabía que era gracias a ella que había sobrevivido al ataque de Saya.

No sabía cómo, pero Yuugi volvió para salvarlo. Lo llevó a un lugar donde la Tierra le dio todo su amor, y Weevil pudo salvar su vida. Yuugi nunca se lo dijo, Pero Weevil lo sabía. Sabía que Yuugi era capaz de todo para salvarlo, porque Yuugi le había dicho que sólo estaba vivo por Yami y por él, Weevil, y que haría lo que fuera para salvarlos.

Y ahora Yuugi estaba en China, cumpliendo su tarea de Avatar. Sería larga y agotadora, pero era lo que él quería para sí. En teoría, cada vez que alguien mataba a un ser vivo consciente, almado y pensante (2), debía renacer una vez más en el mundo en que mató; pero los vampiros mataban demasiadas personas, y a veces llegaría el fin del mundo antes que terminaran de renacer la cantidad de veces necesaria, por lo que se ideó el sistema de los Avatares.

Éstos tenían por misión hacer felices a las familias de sus víctimas, por lo que viajaban por todo el mundo. Fue por eso que Weevil se sorprendió que Yuugi estuviera en China. Tal vez había encontrado uno que viajaba por Japón y entonces... Bueno, el resto lo suponía, pero no quería imaginárselo.

Así que Yuugi viviría como un ser humano normal, pero cuando nadie lo viera debía ser el ángel protector de todas las familias de sus víctimas. Era una forma de evolución extraña, pero era la más eficaz. Ésa era la famosa redención de la que tanto se había hablado entre los vampiros, cuando aún existían sin miedo sobre la Tierra.

¿Y los lilims? Ésos eran los humanos luego de la separación física. En otras palabras, los Portadores de Sombra no eran la evolución de los vampiros, era un conector entre los dos razas para que volvieran a ser lo que el dios que había creado ése mundo, una raza única. En ése planeta Tierra, porque se sabía que había seres inteligentes, más avanzados moralmente, en otros planetas.

Así que ser un Portador era una bendición, por muchas penurias que se pasaran para llegar a serlo. Los humanos estaban horrorizados ante la idea de una evolución con sus peores enemigos, y los vampiros no querían saber nada, desde el comienzo. ¿Ellos, rebajarse al nivel de ser uno con un humano simple y tonto? Luego no querían ni acercarse por miedo, pero la resistencia entre ambas razas seguía, por ése y otros motivos.

Y había más, recordó Weevil, muchas más cosas que les habían enseñado los Ocho Vampiros Inmortales de la montaña Lushan, en China. Porque allí se habían separado las razas, y de allí debió salir la solución. Los Ocho vampiros Inmortales de Lushan (o de China, era lo mismo) eran los que enseñaban los últimos detalles para que la separación física se realizara. Éstos seres no tenían cuerpo físico, eran como espíritus, que tomaban forma física con los elementos que tenían a sus disposición. Cada uno de ellos (siete hombres y una mujer) enseñaban lo secretos de cada elemento, para poder entender mejor un aspecto de ése mundo y de lo que sucedía en él. Y era por la misma regla del Ying y el Yang que la proporción de Portadores de Sombra era de siete mujeres por cada hombre. En otras palabras, los Ocho vampiros Inmortales de Lushan eran siete hombres y una mujer, pero los Portadores eran siete mujeres y un varón.

Y el Ying y el Yang era sólo un elemento de la larga y compleja historia de los Portadores de Sombra. Historia que cada ser, humano o vampiro, experimentaría antes de llegar al siguiente mundo, cuando su moralidad evolucionara la siguiente nivel.

-

-

(1) Saya, la de Blood the last vampire 2000. Es el Manga más dark y emocionante que haya leído. Una mezcla de violencia, sangre, vampiros, sexo lésbico y situaciones adultas. Hay que leerlo para creerlo. Saya es una cazadora de vampiros que usa una katana para matar a los susodichos. Obedece ciegamente las órdenes que se le dan, como si fuera una androide. El secreto de su identidad se descubre en el Manga ya mencionado, y no, no les voy a contar qué pasa. Pero me gustó el personaje, por más que sólo haya visto el trailer de la película (de ahí saqué que Saya era una asesina como la muestro aquí)

(2) "_ser vivo consciente, almado y pensante_" así se define a todos los seres que caminan sobre la tierra que tienen consciencia de sí mismos y que poseen un alma. Todo ser que tenga conciencia de sí mismo y con cierto nivel de inteligencia se considera en esta categoría, ya que no hay otra forma de definir al grupo de los humanos, los vampiros, los Portadores, los Lilims y los avatares.

Bueno, más info sobre los Portadores y sobre porqué Weevil está tan traumado con la sangre y la carne. La imagen que planteo es mucho más suave de lo que me imaginé, porque no puedo poner en palabras humanas o vampíricas lo que el mundo onírico me reveló.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	11. Yami

Dragones de Tierra

11: Yami

El Centro de Recuperación estaba cerrado, como todo en Yiske cuando brillaba el Sol. Pero para Weevil no era problema entrar. Como Lilim, podía manifestarse de muchas formas. Como "humano", como dragón humanoide o como otra cosa.

Como el Elemento Tierra en estado puro.

Ahora Weevil era un ser de pura energía, energía cálida, verde y amarilla, que llenaba a todo ser que estuviera cerca de una sensación que pocas veces se sentían. Cuando se estaba con el ser amado se sentía algo similar, pero esto era superior, más cercano a las Diosas.

Weevil sabía que las defensas sólo se activaban si algo físico perturbaba el ambiente, así que se transformó lejos del Centro, en una arboleda. Todo su cuerpo se fundió en energía y luz, y sintió cómo la energía y el amor de la Tierra lo inundaba. Sentirse libre, sin ninguna ligadura física al mundo era una sensación maravillosa, y él debía compartirla con Yami. Porque él había guiado a Yuugi, por más que no aprobó su fusión.

Debía ayudarlo como fuera. Por todo el cariño que le había dado a Yuugi.

Entró sin problemas, atravesando las paredes. Podía sentir o no lo material, según se le antojara, ya que ahora no tenía cuerpo. Era una propiedad única de los Lilims en ése mundo, el de poder estar en el mundo físico como espíritus, sin dejar su cuerpo. Ahora su cuerpo y su alma eran uno, tal como él y Yuugi lo habían sido en sus épocas de Portador y Sombra. Y ése era el objetivo de los Portadores. Ser uno y sentir lo que el otro sentía, para poder amarlo.

No en la forma en que se aman los enamorados, sino en la que se aman los hermanos. En la que se aman los padres y los hijos, el alumno y el maestro. Era ése amor el que sentía por Yuugi, porque para él, Yuugi era más que su hermano del alma. Y no había palabras entre los humanos para describir eso.

Los vampiros tenían una palabra para eso, lo más cercano al significado que le daban los Portadores. _Ishrad_, la palabra en _vaarasu_(1) que significaba unión con todas las cosas, con el universo propio, con todo lo que se siente que es de uno de una forma afísica. Sentir al otro ser tal como era, entenderlo, saber que sentía y dónde estaba. Sentir por uno mismo y por el otro ser.

Yami estaba detrás de una cortina blanca, en una habitación vacía. Aparentaba ser un hospital humano, pero los aparatos eran algo diferentes. Weevil asumió su forma física "humana" y caminó hacia la cortina, decidido. Cuando sus dedos rozaron la superficie de hilo, suspiró hondo y corrió con lentitud la cortina.

Yami estaba dormido, o al menos eso aparentaba. Weevil no podía saberlo, porque las vendas le tapaban todo el rostro. La cabeza era todo lo que podía ver, ya que el resto estaba tapado por las sábanas. Y eso era lo peor. Las formas que se dejaban ver bajo la sábana podrían ser de cualquier cosa, menos de un vampiro. A Weevil se le estrujó el corazón, y no tuvo conciencia de lo que hacía.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta el pecho de Yami y concentró su energía allí. Sintió cómo su cuerpo volvía a ser de energía y luz, y dejó que parte de sí viajara por el cuerpo de Yami, regenerando su cuerpo y tratando de dar algo de consuelo a su alma. Recordándose los momentos en los que él y Yuugi eran felices... Y fue eso lo que lo despertó.

Weevil tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en curar a Yami. Tal vez habían dicho que no estaba muy lastimado para no asustar demasiado a los niños... ¿Acaso las reacciones al escuchar su nombre habían sido un engaño también?

Cuando terminó de curar el cuerpo de Yami, volvió a su forma "humana". Algunos de sus poderes no podían ser ocultados, y eso las plantas lo sentían. A veces se concentraba tanto que perdía la noción del entorno, y eso le dejó una gran ventaja a Yami, que no iba a desaprovechar.

Tomó a Weevil del cuello y lo tiró sobre la camilla. Se levantó enfurecido, apretándole el cuello, mientras el niño aún no salía de su asombro. Estaba empezando a sentirse mareado, y Yami, rabioso, no dejaba de apretar. Weevil llevó sus manos temblorosas hasta las de Yami, y dejó salir un poco de su energía. El agarre de Yami vaciló un segundo, y luego lo dejó libre.

El mayor se levantó, y Weevil pudo ver sus ojos. Si antes habían estado cubiertos por las vendas, ahora no lo estaban, y podía ver sus ojos violetas mirándolo con odio. Aún lo odiaba por haberle quitado a Yuugi de su lado.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, frotándose el cuello. Yami no le sacaba los ojos de encima, mientras se iba sacando las vendas. Tenía puesta una bata de hospital, y se sacaba las vendas con furia. No notó que sus heridas habían sanado, que su cuerpo ahora era reconocible (más que eso, era tal como era antes) ni que Weevil tenía su brazalete. Sólo lo veía a él, a ése gusano que se había llevado a su Yuugi, a su hermanito menor, y lo había alejado de él.

No había espejos en Yiske, así que cuando sintió que tenía piel nuevamente sobre la cara, se tocó el rostro. Si, estaba ahí, todo su rostro estaba ahí, y en perfectas condiciones. La última vez que había visto algo lo habían rodeado, y el primer golpe fue en el rostro, eso lo recordaba muy bien. Luego había perdido la cuenta. Volvió a mirar a Weevil, ahora sin vendas y sin odio. Weevil pudo contemplar el rostro de Yami, aún con un dejo de enojo, pero sobre todo perplejidad. Weevil entendía las razones.

-Escuché que estabas aquí y... – empezó Weevil, titubeante - ...decidí ver cómo estabas-

-...- Yami no contestó. Sólo miró a Weevil, y no sabía si echársele encima de nuevo y ahorcarlo, esta vez definitivamente, o besarlo por haberlo librado del dolor que los analgésicos no pudieron calmar.

-Yuugi está bien. Ahora está en China- siguió Weevil.

¿Qué le hiciste- le preguntó Yami, y Weevil alzó la mirada, confundido ¿Qué mierda le hiciste para que te dejara como el gusano que eres- lo había tomado de los antebrazos y lo zarandeaba.

-No lo dejé- dijo Weevil, con rapidez, y Yami lo dejó quieto –Ya terminamos el hechizo-

Los ojos de Yami se llenaron de furia. Pero luego bajó la cabeza y trató de calmarse. Weevil empezaba a perder la sensibilidad en los brazos, y ya no podía mantener por mucho tiempo más sus poderes a un nivel bajo. Y Yami lo sentía. Sentía cómo ése enrome poder corría por todo el cuerpo de Weevil, y sentía todo el esfuerzo que hacía ése niñito para no dejarlo salir.

Era un poder que podía destruirlo, a él y a toda la isla de Yiske, pero Weevil no lo había usado. Y ya habían pasado tres meses desde que él estaba en la isla. Era eso lo que Yami no entendía, el porqué Weevil no se defendía. Ahora que lo sentía entre sus manos, podía percibir todo el poder que ése pequeño cuerpo encerraba, un poder enrome, más grande que el que tuviera cualquier vampiro en la historia.

Pero no sentía miedo. Se sentía extraño, las sensaciones se mezclaban en su interior y no se decidía por una. Hasta que la emoción pudo más y lo soltó. No quería admitirlo, peor Weevil le recordaba a Yuugi. Tan inocente, tan encantador y sobre todo tan tierno... ¿Tierno¿Estaba pensando que el gusano ése le parecía tierno? Sí, eso estaba pensando, porque ésa era la verdad. Y el saber que ahora no podía ver a Yuugi a su lado lo había llenado de furia.

Se sentó sobre la camilla con las piernas cruzadas y le habló.

-Dime todo-

Cuando Weevil terminó, faltaban dos horas para el anochecer. Yami no dijo ni una sola palabra, y no necesitaba hacerlo. Weevil lo entendía mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que Yuugi le había hablado mucho de él. Y cuando Yuugi quería a alguien, ya sea como amigo o como hermano, pensaba mucho en ése alguien.

Yami se quedó en silencio por un buen rato, mirando el piso. Weevil no sabía que hacer. Se lo había dicho todo a Yami, y eso era más difícil que ocultar sus poderes. Los familiares de los vampiros que se convertían en Sombras reaccionaban mal cuando se encontraban con los Portadores... Y por muchos motivos. Por miedo, por ira, por envidia, por despecho, cualquier sentimiento fuerte era desencadenado por los Portadores si estaban frente a los vampiros o frente a los humanos.

Pero cuando estaban las dos razas era diferente. Y era por eso que los Destripadores lo aislaban, demonizándolos incluso frente a los vampiros.

Weevil había visto el efecto que tenían los Portadores cuando las dos razas estaban reunidas en un mismo lugar. Reinaba el silencio primero, y luego la agresividad desaparecía. Ambas razas se miraban, viéndose tal cual eran, y casi llegaban a comprenderse. La paz reinaba mientras el Portador estaba presente, y a veces se entendía el por qué de sus existencias...

Estaban hechas para reunirse.

Cada raza era una parte del todo, pero no era el todo, como creían. Eran la mitad exacta, el Ying y el Yang. Pero habían perdido su conexión mutua cuando se separaron. Cuando aquélla raza que fue creada al principio del tiempo se separó en dos, las diferencias habían sido meramente culturales. Pero luego las asperezas pulieron las dos razas, y las diferencias culturales se convirtieron en diferencias reales. Una raza amaba la noche y la le temía. Una huía de los rayos del Sol y la otra los amaba.

Y, aún así, no se habían dado cuenta.

Hasta ése punto llegaba el embotamiento de la raza humana. Todas las lucecitas de colores los distraían de ver al frente, donde un abismo se abría ajo sus pies. Hacía muchos años que los Defensores habían desaparecido, junto con Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Defensores, no de los humanos en la batalla contra los vampiros, sino de la concordancia entre ambas razas. Un Defensor no protegía a una raza en específico, intentaba recuperar a la raza original que había sido creada al principio.

Pero ése concepto había sido... sí, bastardeado, ésa era la palabra, como todo lo referido a los vampiros y los humanos luego de la segunda guerra mundial. Lo morbosamente ridículo del consumismo era sólo una pequeña parte. La reducción de los vampiros a menos que una cosa, a menos que basura, y poner en la misma categoría a todos los que no pensaban como el poder imperialista lo mandaba, eso era otra pequeña parte.

Cuando Weevil se dio cuenta, ya estaba anocheciendo. Se había pasado toda la noche hablando con Yami, y ahora le Centro volvía a la actividad. Se despidió de él con un apretón de manos, y prometió volver a verlo.

Pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

No había podido dormir, y ahora el sueño le vino con todas las ganas. Y ésa noche iba a ser muy larga.

Porque Saya lo estaba vigilando.

(1) El lenguaje sagrado de los vampiros. Se transmite exclusivamente de forma oral ya que no tiene forma de ser escrita. Su principal dificultad es la pronunciación, ya que debe ser exacta. La mas mínima variación cambia el contenido de toda la frase, volviéndolo contrario al mensaje que se desea dar. Fue un lenguaje inventado para surcar las diferencias idiomáticas entre los vampiros de todo el mundo, ya que todo vampiro, por más que sea sordo, escucha el idioma y lo entiende. Pocos vampiros pueden responder, ya que el idioma se fue perdiendo, pero aún puede ser entendido por todo vampiro, cualquiera sea su idioma.

Este capítulo me dejó un sabor extraño. Escribí primero un parte y después otra, y me dio al sensacón de no haber terminado el rompecabezas.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	12. Ozuma

Dragones de Tierra

12: Ozuma

Algo mantenía alerta a Weevil. Podía sentir una energía conocida cerca del Centro. Primero se sorprendió, pero después sonrió. Sabía que los Portadores tenían buenas relaciones con los vampiros de Yiske, y suponía que algo de eso pasaría. Había oído de Asil, y de cómo había convertido a los vampiros en árboles, frente a los ojos de los Destripadores.

Pero ésta energía era más intensa.

Y Saya también la percibía.

Objetivo confirmado. Está en excelentes condiciones, en condiciones mucho mejores de las que debe- dijo Saya, con una mezcla de sentimientos en la voz –Ya ha socializado y se ha ganada la confianza de muchos de ellos. Excelente estado de salud, ha crecido mucho, y se lo nota feliz. Procederé en cuatro noches al último paso del plan-

Saya apagó el comunicador y lo miró con asco. Le hastiaba el tener que fingir frente a ésos idiotas. Fingir la subordinación, sobre todo, pero no era lo único. Sabía lo que pensaban de ella. Que era una androide, un ser sin voluntad, irascible, cuya única función era la de destripar vampiros.

Jo, eso creían.

¿Acaso pensaban que ella estaba realmente loca¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo que decían de ella a sus espaldas¿Qué no se daba cuenta que todos la trataban con cortesía pero que por dentro se estaban burlando de ella?

¿Acaso pensaban que ella era la que estaba siendo dominada?

Ésa noche Weevil estaba cansado, y con razón. La visita a Yami en el Centro de Recuperación no lo había dejado dormir, y cuando volvieron a sus cuartos, durmió más de lo que acostumbraba. Noa y Marcos estaban cansados, y agradecieron que el día siguiente lo tuvieran libre. El invierno estaba por terminar en poco menos de un mes, y les gustaba quedarse en la cama, disfrutando del calor de las colchas. Y hablar sobre lo que se les ocurriera.

Ésa vez hablaron en voz algo más baja, porque Weevil aún no despertaba. Dormía en la cama más cercana a la ventana, pero ésta estaba cerrada. Nadie quería despertarse con una temperatura de menos de cero grados. Y menos cuando las vacaciones se acercaban.

Iremos al Norte, a los bosques- dijo Noa –Padre ya ha planeado todo-

Aún no lo hemos decidido... - empezó Marcos –Pero me gustaría ir a las costas interiores del Sur... –

Nii-sama y yo iremos al castillo cristal del Oeste- dijo Mokuba –Quiero saber más sobre la cultura china... Weevil me dijo que uno de sus amigos estaba viviendo allí- dijo, volteando a verlo.

A propósito, creo que ya debería despertar- dijo Marcos -¿Es normal que duerma tanto?-

No sé- dijo Mokuba –Pero por lo general se despierta antes que todos... –

Se acercó a Weevil, quien no se había movido durante toda la mañana. Lo movió un poco, pero no hubo cambios. Mokuba volvió a moverlo, esta vez con más insistencia, pero Weevil seguía dormido.

Mejor lo dejamos dormir- dijo al fin Mokuba –Debe de estar muy cansado-

¿Y de qué, si no hizo nada?- preguntó Marcos.

Weevil es algo extraño, pero todo lo que le pasa tiene un motivo. Y si está cansado, es porque hizo algo muy difícil o muy grande. Mejor lo dejamos dormir-

Siguieron hablando de sus planes para las vacaciones, hasta que Noa no lo resistió más.

Siempre me queda la incógnita de su raza- dijo, mirando a Weevil –No come carne ni toma nuestro alimento. No se porta como un humano y no es un vampiro. Le da lo mismo vivir de noche que de día, pero salió de día, lo ví y después sentí algo raro en el pecho(1). Y luego volvió como si nada, poco antes que despertáramos. Si salió a hacer algo, fue ayer, estoy seguro. Y tú Mokuba¿nunca le preguntaste?-

Mokuba se quedó mudo por unos instantes.

Una vez habló raro... Cuando le pregunté el porqué de su pelo verde-

Y nunca nos dijo el porqué lo tiene así- dijo Marcos, mirando a Weevil dormir.

Mokuba hizo silencio. ¿Sería correcto decirles?

Ahora nos despertaste la curiosidad, así que nos dices todo-

Mokuba suspiró y empezó a contarles.

Fue hace unas semanas, cuando vino el frente cálido. Weevil me habló de muchas cosas... Sobre la calidez de su madre antes que... trataran de llevarlo a los institutos. Habló de un tan Yuugi, que es su amigo que está en China- Noa y Marcos se sorprendieron, pero no interrumpieron –Llegó ahí desde Londres, y desde entonces Weevil sabe poco y nada de él. Weevil dijo que lo de su pelo fue un efecto de la separación con Yuugi, junto con muchas otras cosas. Dijo que había estado en china y que allí había aprendido mucho... Los diversos idiomas que sabe, entre otras. Y eso es todo-

Por un momento se le escapó el _casi_, pero lo retuvo en el último momento. Weevil no se había movido, y no se movería por las siguientes tres noches.

Hasta que Saya viniera por él.

Pocas veces había soñado así. La última vez había sido con Yuugi, pero esto era diferente. Frente a él estaba uno de su especie, un Lilim. Un Elemento Fuego puro, que ya había abandonado su cuerpo mortal. Weevil se sintió raro. Era la primera vez que veía a otro de su especie. Y menos de esa forma.

Había recibido la invitación por medio de un dragón rojo, ardiendo en llamas y con un Sol en la cabeza, a forma de aureola. Voló a su alrededor como un pequeño Sol. Weevil se levantó y siguió al dragón, que era un poco más grande que su brazo, a través de su bosque. El bosque que él había creado en su mundo. Y sabía que el dragón era una invitación para entrar a otro.

Anduvieron hasta que el Sol iluminó la tierra en todo su esplendor. Las arenas del desierto empezaron a cubrir todo a su alrededor, y entre la arena y las llamas surgió una puerta. Estaba hecha de llamas, arena y magma, y el calor que irradiaba hacía que las ropas de Weevil ondearan más que de costumbre. La energía del Fuego era fuerte al mediodía, porque ésa era su hora. Cuando el Sol y Marte, sus dos planetas regentes, lo iluminaran.

El dragón se acercó más a las puertas y éstas se abrieron, dejando ver el desierto. El Sol quemaba más que nunca sobre su cabeza cuando Weevil entró. Caminó por muchas horas, entre las arenas de ése desierto inmenso y seco, entre el viento y la arena. El dragón lo guiaba, pero a veces lo perdía de vista y lo localizaba por su energía. Era une energía muy viva, alegre y con mucha pasión.

Weevil divisó un pueblo a lo lejos, y hacia allí dirigió sus pasos. El dragón lo seguía, feliz de haber hecho su trabajo. Pronto Weevil se dio cuenta que lo que había creído un pueblo a la distancia, era una gran ciudad del desierto. El palacio del sultán se alzaba, imponente, en el centro de la ciudad, en colores, naranjas y dorados, pero el predominante era el rojo.

No había personas en la ciudad ni dentro del palacio. Las únicas formas de vida visibles eran Weevil y el dragón, que pasaban entre las estatuas rojas que simulaban ser guardias vigilando la entrada al palacio. De esos sí había muchos, las estatuas rojas de guerreros se reproducían por todo el lugar. Las armas que portaban eran las mismas: espadas de diferentes tamaños y tipos. Cimitarras, espadas largas, espadas cortas, incluso algunas dagas y cuchillos.

Dentro del palacio reinaba le silencio. El decorado era alegre, y a Weevil le recordaba las ilustraciones de las mil y una noches. Hasta esperaba ver aparecer a Scherezade con sus tres hijos, aunque sabía que eso no era posible. Los deseos carnales no existían en los Portadores y menos aún en los Lilim y los Avatares, ya que su reproducción no era sexual. Y si no podían resistir los deseos de la carne, no podrían resistir las otras pruebas que les esperaban.

El palacio podría haber inspirado alegría y pasión por la vida a cualquier ser, humano, vampiro o de cualquier otra raza, que pudiera verlo. Se escuchaba una música que hacía pensar en bailarinas cubiertas con velos, imitando las arenas del desierto en medio de las tormentas, de día o de noche, siendo observadas por los músicos y por todos los invitados. Una vez que alguien se fijaba en ellas, era casi imposible apartar la vista.

El palacio era más grande y majestuoso que cualquier palacio de cualquier sultán de la historia. Las cortinas y velos rojos abundaban, algunos con grabados en dorado. Y cuando Weevil vio un par de puertas con dos dragones dorados, supo a quién encontraría del otro lado. Abrió las puertas y vio una habitación enorme, en cuyo centro se alzaba una pirámide de almohadones rojos, todo cubierto por velos rojos, naranjas y dorados que bajaban del techo.

Había alguien allí. Estaba comiendo queepi(2) cuando vio a Weevil. Más que verlo, lo sintió, porque él también era un Lilim. Y entre Lilims no había secretos: ésa era la base de su conservación y de su unión como raza. Weevil no sabía su nombre, pero sabía lo que había sufrido. Su Fuego estaba algo apagado. Su tristeza y frustración eran evidentes, en especial por ser de Fuego, el elemento de la alegría y de la pasión. Estaba vestido como un sultán, pero se había quitado el turbante y estaba descalzo. Había dejado todo al pie de los almohadones. Su camisa dejaba ver su pecho, formado por el entrenamiento y el espíritu de supervivencia. Pero el físico no importaba.

¿Ozuma?- preguntó Weevil, con timidez.

Sí, dragoncito, soy yo. Ya terminé con todo lo que tenía que hacer, y ahora me retiré- respondió Ozuma, aburrido. Los velos sólo dejaban ver su silueta, pero Weevil sabía qué pasaba. Su energía lo decía todo.

¿Y Mutenroshi(3)?-

Está en Rusia, ayudando con los trámites para que se una a la lucha china- tomó algo de una copa y continuó –Pero para mí es un caso perdido-

¿Por qué estás triste?- preguntó de repente Weevil –Por eso luchabas, y lo conseguiste. Muy pocos lo consiguen tan rápido como tú, y yo... –

Ozuma tiró la copa contra el suelo, muy cerca de Weevil. Un líquido escarlata se esparció por el piso. Weevil se calló enseguida, y vio cómo Ozuma volvía a recostarse entre sus almohadas.

Ya cállate de una vez. Al final él logró lo que quería pero yo no. Ahora está allá afuera, luchando y ganándose el respeto de todos, mientras que yo me pudro en un mundo que creé, y que se muere conmigo. Él está rodeado de gente que lo aprecia por su esfuerzo, pero se ha olvidado de mí. Hice todo eso porque... Para demostrarle que si podía hacerlo, y ahora me abandona. Y lo mismo te pasó a ti con Yuugi¿o no?-

La voz de Ozuma era insegura, pero sabía lo que quería decir. Weevil sabía lo que quería decir Ozuma con todo eso, y porqué no lo decía directamente.

Y tú, con tu mundo de bosques y lagos, volviéndote una planta, cada día un poco más. Y yo me consumo, las cenizas me cubren, las arenas me entierran en el olvido y ya nadie me recuerda. A la mierda con todo, nadie me necesita ahora-

Ozuma... – intentó Weevil, débilmente.

Y lo mejor de todo es que no puedo irme. Mierda, las veces que me expuse al peligro sólo para que me mataran, pero era demasiado fuerte y siempre sobrevivía... Y ahora que me quiero ir de una buena vez, me niegan la entrada... ¡Ya morí, carajo¿Por qué no dejan mi alma libre de una vez¿Acaso no merezco descansar?- Ozuma gritaba, fuera de sí.

Weevil sólo lo miraba. Ozuma había arrancado uno de los velos, y finalmente pudo verlo. Sí, había sido exacto en cómo estaba vestido. Y sus ojos... Eran dos rubíes en su rostro. Ozuma se tapaba la cara con las manos, pero Weevil sabía cómo eran sus ojos. Su pelo era totalmente rojo ahora, con ondulaciones. Y el movimiento de sus sollozos hacía parecer que realmente tenía una fogata en la cabeza.

Weevil se acercó despacio a Ozuma, son hacer ruido. Sabía que la distancia creaba una pena muy grande, más cuando se moría solo. Porque la única forma en que Ozuma podría estar allí, en su mundo, de forma definitiva, era si ya no podía estar en la Tierra.

Su cuerpo había sido echado al mar, luego de dormirlo, bajo la amenaza de destruir Japón con otra bomba atómica. Pero esta no era de un megatón y pico, como las que habían sido arrojadas en Hiroshima y Nagasaki, sino de cien megatones. Y no una, sino setenta y cinco, situadas bajo las ciudades e islas más importantes. Todas colocadas bajo depósitos de petróleo extranjeros, donde sólo trabajaban japoneses. El daño sería incalculable, y no sólo material, sino que millones de personas morirían de una forma horrible. Y Ozuma amaba mucho a su país, a pesar de haber sido expulsado.

Fuiste muy valiente, Ozuma. Mutenroshi debe estar orgulloso de ti- le dijo abrazándolo.

Él ya no me quiere- sollozó, quebrándose del todo –No me ha hablado desde que se fue... ¡Y yo lo necesito¡Necesito saber que alguien en el mundo me quiere¡Di mi vida tres veces por él, y ahora sólo le pido que libere mi alma!-

Weevil sabía que la primera vez que había dado la vida era cuando se fusionaron. La segunda cuando lucharon hasta el final. Y la tercera, cuando se negó a decir en dónde estaba su ex-sombra. Primero El Portador liberaba el alma de la Sombra, y Luego el Avatar debía liberar el alma del Lilim. De vampiro a Sombra, y de Sombra a Avatar. De humano a Portador, y de Portador a Lilim. Ésa era la evolución que realizaban. Y ahora Mutenroshi debía liberar a Ozuma.

¿Quieres ir a verlo?- le preguntó Weevil. Ozuma dejó de sollozar, pero no levantó la cabeza –Primero le cerraste tu corazón por miedo a que los descubrieran, y por eso perdieron la comunicación... Él nunca te odió, sólo espera que espera por ti... ¿Quieres ir a verlo?-

Él no me quiere... –

Te quiere mucho, Ozuma, sin ti él no tendría vida. Ve con él, y comprueba si aún te quiere. Así podrás descansar de una vez-

Weevil vio cómo Ozuma se ponía en camino. Su dragón rojo le servía de cabalgadura, y sus llamas volvieron a estar vivas. Las cintas y telas rojas volvieron a envolver su cuerpo, y flotaron al viento como si realmente fueran de fuego. Ahora sí Weevil podía verlo en todo su esplendor, aunque fuera adentrándose en medio del desierto. El rostro de Ozuma irradiando felicidad. Sus ojos como rubíes, ahora vivos como si los iluminaran veinte soles desde adentro. Su cuerpo irradiando energía positiva. Sus cintas y su pelo al viento, moviéndose como si fueran llamas... Y, después de todo, el que las creaba era el Fuego. Todo lo que creaba era Fuego hecho materia.

Cuando vio alejarse al dragón, se dispuso a volver por donde había venido, pero algo le llamó la atención. Una serpiente de metal con alas volaba a su alrededor. Tenía alas de arcángel, con tres "rectángulos" largos en vez de plumas, de color plata.

Y fue entonces cuando supo que otro Portador quería verlo.

(1) No, no va a haber Shounen Ai y menos Yaoi. Ya lo dije, éste Fic va a ser algo raro.

(2) Esta es una comida tradicional siria, hecha con trigo. Es como una hamburguesa de trigo, pero mucho más rica. Se pueden comer calientes o fríos, pero lo mejor es cuando salen del horno.

(3) Éste es un nombre que me viene dando vueltas en la cabeza, y ahora al fin puedo ponerlo.

¡Síííííi, al fin puedo poner los mundos de cada ser! Aunque no estarán completos ni explotados en su totalidad como yo quisiera, pero... Así salió. El próximo capítulo será de Marian y Wyatt, sípes, el lindo niño que está obsesionado con Kai... Pero ahora está con Marian. Je, esperen a ver a un Avatar en su forma verdadera...

En realidad, el primero que se me ocurrió como avatar fue Wyatt. Me lo imaginé con alas de arcángel (uno de los Patapi de Ciber Team In Akihabara tienes las alas tal y como las describo cuando se transforme en ésos ángeles con muchas curvas muy pronunciadas, de ahí las saqué) enfundado en un traje negro con bordes plateados que le llega hasta el cuello, con botas con el borde plateado. Y muchas cruces góticas plateadas en el traje. Creo que así va a aparecen en el próximo capítulo...

Y hablando de eso, este capítulo es más largo porque no voy a poder actualizar en dos semanas, más o menos. No, no son los exámenes, de hecho estoy en vacaciones, pero tengo que irme de viaje, bah, tengo que volver a Feliciano, que es donde viví durante catorce años antes de venir, y ahí la hora de navegación costaba: Antes, once veces más que aquí en donde vivo (y la conexión era cuatro veces más lenta) y Ahora, sólo dos y media veces más, pero igual sigue siendo caro y la conexión es lenta. Así que si no actualizo, espero que sepan comprender.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	13. Portadora y Sombra

Dragones de Tierra

13: Portadora y Sombra

La serpiente volaba de forma errática, como si de tanto en tanto un choque eléctrico la estremeciera. Salieron del desierto, y pronto llegaron a otra puerta. Pero ésta era totalmente diferente a la anterior. Parecía la entrada de una nave espacial, y en algunas partes se podía ver correr la electricidad. La serpiente abrió sus alas y se apoyó sobre la puerta, justo en el medio de las dos hojas, y quedó inmóvil.

UnoS cables salieron desde atrás del cuerpo de la serpiente, y la atraparon por completo. La cubrieron y la arrastraron hacia dentro de la puerta, pero las hojas no se abrieron. La serpiente primero pasó a ser parte de la puerta, y luego hasta su silueta desapareció. La puerta se apagó por un segundo, antes de que la energía volviera a circular con más fuerza. Las hojas se abrieron, y Weevil entró, aún medio enceguecido por la luz eléctrica que lo alumbraba.

Por un momento pensó que había vuelto al Instituto. El ambiente era igual de pesado, y le dio un escalofrío. El miedo que allí se respiraba iba más allá de la piel, de los huesos y del alma misma. Ozuma había muerto de rabia, en medio de una batalla, pro éste ser había muerto de miedo. Y ésos sentimientos perduraban más allá de la muerte.

Weevil se sentía mal. No sólo por el miedo, sino porque allí no había tierra. En el desierto de Ozuma, al menos había vida natural, pero en éste sitio todo estaba hecho de metal y vidrio. El piso estaba hecho del mismo material que los chips de computadoras, y el ambiente, más que frío, era seco y sin la mínima esperanza de un soplo de viento. Y la electricidad viajaba libre de un lugar a otro, a veces en cables, a veces no. Pero no era eso lo que impresionó a Weevil.

Su pesadilla volvió con toda la fuerza al ver cómo de ente el metal surgían hilo de sangre de vampiro. Weevil no quería sentir lo que había más allá, pero no podía desaprender lo que había aprendido. No podía volver atrás en su evolución. Pero lo que había más allá era plástico, vidrio y metal. Como una de ésas megalópolis modernas, en las que no se diferencia cuándo termina una ciudad y cuándo empieza otra.

Siguió adelante, entre los edificios de metal, siempre en las horas donde el Sol se esconde y la vida decrece. El atardecer era la hora del Metal, y la ciencia y el conocimiento eran sus dominios. Se sabía que todas las computadoras del mundo no podían almacenar el contenido de una sola mente humana. Pero algo así, hecho por un Lilim, tal vez pudiera almacenar todos los recuerdos de un Portador.

El lugar estaba medio destruido, las chispas saltaban de tanto en tanto, los cables caían o se dispersaban por el piso, y muchos edificios estaban derrumbados. La otra mitad estaba bien construida, pero se vislumbraban algunas fallas, resquebrajaduras y errores de diseño. Era como un laberinto, y muchas veces Weevil tuvo que retroceder porque el camino estaba bloqueado.

Sólo cuando los vio se dio cuenta que los cables que aún estaban sanos iban hacia un mismo punto. Los cables que caían del techo –porque el lugar estaba techado, siempre dando la impresión del atardecer- descendían hacia ellos, y los que estaban en el suelo subían hasta llegar a la cápsula. Una cápsula circular, del tamaño de una casa pequeña, con un integrante dentro. Los cables llagaban hasta la pared de la cápsula, y luego se volvían finos, para poder conectarse con ésa chica, quien aparentaba no enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pero eso no fue lo que más lo impresionó. Había alguien más allí dentro, alguien que abrazaba a la chica. Era un chico, de su misma edad, con las mismas alas de arcángel que tenía la serpiente guía. La chica, que tenía el pelo azul oscuro en una coleta, estaba vestida con un traje pegado al cuerpo, de color blanco y plata. Y el chico estaba vestido de negro, o por lo menos, eso se veía a la distancia.

Weevil se sentía fuera de lugar. Esa escena era demasiado íntima como para ser vista por sus ojos. Iba a irse, cuando el chico lo vio. Abrió sus alas y empezó a descender hacia donde estaba Weevil. Cuando llegó al borde de la cápsula, pasó sin dificultades, pero su descenso se volvió algo más lento. Se paró frente a Weevil, y lo miró a los ojos.

Era un chico de su estatura, de pelo marrón. Tenía las mismas alas que la serpiente, y Weevil se dio cuenta que había sido ése Avatar (1), y no la Lilim que estaba en la cápsula, quien lo había llamado. Sus alas llegaban casi hasta el suelo, hechas de plata y metal. Desde el cuello hasta los pies estaba enfundado en un traje negro. Tenía guantes hasta casi el codo y sus botas le llegaban a la mitad de la pierna. Tenía los bordes plateados –tanto del traje como de los guantes y botas- En el pecho, los brazos, las piernas y hasta la espalda, sin contar los guantes y botas, tenía una cruz gótica plateada.

El muchacho se inclinó, con una mano delante y la otra atrás, a la antigua usanza europea, sin decir una palabra. Weevil se inclinó a la usanza japonesa, algo apenado, cuando el muchacho volvió a mirarlo.

-Marian te necesita- dijo el muchacho, y tomó a Weevil de la mano.

-¿Marian?- el otro asintió –Disculpa, pro no sé quien eres. Yo soy…-

-Weevil Underwood, soy Wyatt, y eso es lo que pudo decirte de mi nombre original (2) Por favor, Marian te necesita, vamos-

-Ok- Weevil voló junto con Wyatt hasta donde se encontraba Marian.

O al menos lo intentó. Wyatt pudo pasar sin problemas por la barrera, pro Weevil no. La barrera no le permitía pasar, por más que lo intentara. Wyatt no lo entendía, pero Weevil creía que sí.

-Wyatt, trata de acercarla lo más que puedas a mí-

-Imposible. Los cables la conectan con el mundo que creó y la mantienen con vida. Sin ellos moriría. Y no se puede mover de donde está-

-Wyatt, ella nunca salió de ésta barrera desde que… Desde que se traumó¿verdad?-

-Sí, pero… -

-Ésa clase de barreras no son creadas voluntariamente. Y la consume de a poco-

Wyatt se giró para verlo, confundido.

-Escucha, tengo que ver qué le sucede, pero sin tocarla no pudo hacerlo. Puedo liberarla, pero si ella se niega al esfuerzo, no cambiará nada-

-Eso la mataría-

-No lo hará. Créeme, no morirá si no quiere. Y creo que ella quiere estar contigo tanto como tú con ella. Pero si por miedo a perderlo todo no hace nada, seguirá perdida-

-No… -

-No le haré daño. Estoy aquí para ayudarla. Y para ayudarte a ti también. Pero necesito la cooperación de los dos-

Wyatt dudó durante unos momentos, mirando a Weevil y a Marian alternativamente. Dentro de él estaban en conflicto muchas cosas… Pero sobre todo, la preocupación por Marian. Era cierto, ésa barrera la consumía… Y empezaba a consumirlo a él. Pero…

-Marian, vinieron a ayudarte, así que resiste, pro favor- dijo Wyatt, al lado de la chica.

La levantó de la plataforma en la que se encontraba, y algunos cables empezaron a tirar. Marian se revolvió, aún en su inconsciencia, y Wyatt pensó en dejarla donde estaba. Pero luego se decidió, y empezó a acercarse a Weevil.

Marian empezaba a agitarse por los cables, que empezaban a tirarle demasiado, hasta que estuvieron a punto de romperse. Wyatt paró, inseguro. Los cables parecían tirar y resentir más que los separaran de Marian conforma pasaban los segundos. Y algunas partes de su piel, que estaban en contacto con los cables, empezaban a perder su color y a tomar el de los cables.

Wyatt abrazó a Marian con más fuerza y se decidió. Sus seis "plumas" los envolvieron, cortando limpiamente los cables. Marian se revolvió un poco, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo. Wyatt deshizo su escudo de acero y llegó hasta el borde de la barrera, donde se encontraba Weevil. Weevil trató de tomar la mano de Marian. La barrera opuso algo de resistencia, pro finalmente pudo tomarle la mano y el rostro, recibiendo su cuerpo casi fuera de la barrera. Wyatt también salió, manteniéndose cerca.

Marian estaba dentro de su mundo, y allí debía ir Weevil. Debía saber qué era lo que la mantenía en ése estado y recomponerle el alma. Con Ozuma fue fácil, pero con ésta chica no lo sería tanto. Estaba aún más lastimada, y Weevil no sabía si podría absorber todo su dolor.

Puso su mano en la mejilla de Marian, cerró sus ojos y empezó a trabajar.

Muchos recuerdos borrosos pasaron por su mente, recuerdos que no le eran desconocidos. Habían ido al mismo Instituto, pero en diferentes ciudades. Y lo que se enseñaba allí entro no cambiaba mucho.

Pero esto era algo diferente. Los recuerdos de Marian retrocedían, más y más lejos en su memoria y en el tiempo, hasta llegar a la edad en la que aún no se entrena para odiar. Debía tener cuatro o cinco años, porque estaba en el jardín de infantes. Se estaba despidiendo de otras niñas, y entonces la vio. Weevil tembló. Allí estaba Saya, en un rincón oscuro, mientras el Sol empezaba a esconderse. Marian se detuvo, indecisa, mientras la calle quedaba vacía. Cuando el Sol se escondió tras una nube, Saya avanzó, y Marian pedió el conocimiento.

Weevil hubiera preferido no verlo nunca, pero tuvo que hacerlo.

Cuando Marian abrió los ojos de nuevo, todo lo vio patas para arriba. Fue entonces cuando vio que estaba atada cabeza abajo, sin poder mover su cuerpo, que le dolía en todas partes, ni hablar, porque la habían amordazado. El efecto del somnífero aún la afectaba, pro lo que sucedió la despabiló por completo.

Estaban en el medio de un claro en el campo, y era noche cerrada. No se percibían señales de vida humana, y el frío de la noche ya había entumecido su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado colgada? El viento la balanceaba con lentitud, y el sabor amargo de la mordaza ya había acostumbrado a su boca. Lo más extraño de todo es que aún estuviera viva, y que su sangre aún no hubiera bajado a su cabeza para reventarle los vasos sanguíneos o algo peor.

Algo se movía en la espesura, y Marian se giró para mirar. Alguien se aproximaba, y cuando la Luna se abrió paso entre las nubes lo pudo ver. Era un vampiro adulto, por lo que veía, y no venía solo. Una mujer, que debía ser su compañera, y dos muchachos que parecían ser adolescentes se acercaban a ella. Fue entonces cuando Marian se dio cuenta que la habían usado para carnada. Intentó decirles que se detuvieran, pero la mordaza le impedía siquiera separar las mandíbulas.

Fue entonces cuando Saya, saliendo entre la espesura, atacó a la familia de vampiros. Marian recordaba cada tajo, cada golpe, cada herida y cada gota de sangre que se había derramado ésa noche, y Weevil lo vio, horrorizado. Pero Saya se había cuidado muy bien de matarlos, porque lo peor vino después.

Le había cortado las piernas a toda la familia, y los había encadenado bien lejos unos de otros, pero no lo suficiente como para perderlos de vista. Saya dejó clavado en el suelo su katana, la que siempre usaba en todas sus carnicerías, y amontonó todos sus "instrumentos de trabajo" usados para sacar los que aún estaban limpios. Parecían los instrumentos de un cirujano. Marian no entendía, muda d espanto, pero eso no era nada. Al menos estaban vivos.

Saya empezó con el más joven de los cuatro, uno de los muchachos. Tomó uno de los bisturís y, pacientemente y con mano firme, empezó a despellejarlo. Los bisturís estaban impregnados en una solución de salmuera y NAPALM (3), por lo que los gritos del vampiro no se hicieron esperar. Saya lo hizo lentamente, con paciencia y gozando cada chillido y cada espasmo. Marian quería cerrar lo ojos, pro el terror le impedía hacerlo. Las lágrimas de terror le hacían sentir más que nunca el frío del miedo.

Saya despellejó todo su cuerpo, incluyendo los genitales, y lo bañó en la solución en la que estaban sus instrumentos. El vampiro ya no podía moverse por el dolor y su energía se había ido n sus gritos, pero el sentir cómo todo su cuerpo ardía en el líquido y le derretía loa huesos lo hizo gritar aún más. Marian creía que sus tímpanos iban a reventar. Cinco minutos después, cuando del pobre ser no quedaba más que una charco humeante, Saya se levantó del lugar donde había presenciado el espectáculo y volvió a su equipaje. Aún quedaban tres víctimas.

Fue hacia el segundo de los muchachos y le aplicó el mismo tratamiento. Esta vez lo hizo con más lentitud, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y no sólo una noche. Pero no le echó la solución luego de despellejarlo. Lo dejó allí tirado, y se dirigió hacia la mujer.

Tomó su katana y empezó a cortarle el cuerpo. Primero le arrancó las uñas. Luego le cortaba una dedo, otro, después la mano entera, luego el codo, el brazo entero y hacía lo mismo con el otro brazo. Procedió a cortar en láminas lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, empezando por debajo, para terminar con la cabeza. Eran tan delgadas que se podía ver a través de ellas. Saya parecía disfrutar cada grito de dolor, cortando de forma lenta y pausada. La sangre ya cubría toda la zona de la masacre, pero aún faltaba uno.

Cuando lo único que faltaba era la cabeza, Saya se dedicó a despellejarla con lentitud, tocando cada nervio en el rostro de la vampira. Cuando la carne viva había empezado a dejar de sentir dolor, Saya se dirigió hacia la última de sus víctimas.

Marian vio cómo lo despellejaba con más lentitud que antes. Pero a él le esperaba un destino aún peor. Saya lo dio vuelta, y le clavó la espada en la espalda, a los costados de su columna vertebral. Marian no pensaba, no quería pensar lo que iba a suceder, pero Saya hizo que lo viera. Metió sus manos en las heridas que había hecho cerca de la columna y buscó la cadena de huesos que sostenía su cuerpo. Tiró de ella y escuchó cómo crujían las vértebras al ser arrancadas de la carne, llevándose consigo los nervios, que transmitían el dolor a la máxima potencia por todo el cuerpo. El hueso e la pelvis fue pelado cuidadosamente antes de sea arrancado de la columna. Lo huesos de los brazos no resistieron y se quebraron al ser tirados, así que Saya los arrojó en pedazos por todo el lugar.

Pero la carnicería aún no había terminado. Saya encendió una fogata y sacó un sartén de su equipaje. La llenó de aceite y se puso a freír con una lentitud exasperante toda la carne que había conseguido. El dolor continuaba aún cuando sus nervios habían sido arrancados, aún cuado su cuerpo había sido mutilado, aún cuando estaban separados del cuerpo que aún vivía.

Y luego Saya los devoró. Uno a uno, dejando sólo lo que quedaba de los dos jóvenes, que ya se habían ido. El suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, y lo huesos fueron arrojados a cualquier parte. Apagó el fuego, para que no atrajera la atención de alguien que pasara por allí. Juntó todas sus cosas sin molestarse en limpiarlas, aunque lamió la sangre que quedaba en sus espadas y bisturís. Se echó su equipaje al hombro y se alejó.

Marian quedó sola, colgando de ése árbol, viendo lo que quedaba de la carnicería. Saya a había dejado allí para que muriera, eso lo sabía muy bien, y moriría lentamente, de hambre, sed, terror o desesperación. Tal vez las cuatro juntas.

La noche empezaba a perder fuerza cuando Marian vio movimiento a su alrededor. El terror se volvió más intenso, porque pensó que Saya había vuelto, pero se equivocó. Lo que vio fue a un niño de su edad, quien avanzó directamente hacia ella. Subió al árbol y la bajó con cuidado. Marian pudo sentir cómo la sangre empezaba a volver barro la tierra bajo su cuerpo, y tuvo que contener las arcadas. Moriría ahogada en su propio vómito.

El niño vampiro la libró sin una palabra, y luego se dirigió hasta los huesos de sus padres. Marian en un principio no podía moverse, pero luego empezó a ayudarlo. Los huesos estaban muy limpios, sin un rastro de carne o sangre, como si hubieran sido limpiados por un experto. Reprimió las ganas de vomitar, de llorar, de correr, de gritar como una loca y de irse de allí, porque ése niño la había ayudado, y ella quería retribuirle el gesto. Enterraron los huesos bajo un dollmen (4) y luego amontonaron piedras sobre lo que quedaba de los dos hermanos mayores.

Después de eso, el niño se quedó sentado frente a los dollmen, sin expresión en su rostro. Marian notó que el Sol empezaba a despertarse. Quiso arrastrar al chico hacia un lugar donde el Sol no le diera, pero él no quería moverse. Marian tuvo que llevarlo a la rastra hacia unas rocas que lo protegerían del Sol, y allí se quedaron, sin decir una palabra. El silencio lo decía todo.

Cuando el Sol volvió a esconderse, el niño desapareció. Marian lo buscó afuera, y lo encontró frente a los dollmen. Se sentó a su lado, y dejó transcurrir la noche. No se supo de quién fue la idea, porque los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

Ésa noche Marian se convirtió en Portadora, y Wyatt en su Sombra.

Weevil abrió los ojos turbado. Su pesadilla era una tontería en comparación a lo que Marian había sufrido. Y Wyatt… Ahora entendía mucho mejor la relación que había entre los dos. Ella necesitaba alguien que entendiera su dolor, y el de Wyatt.

Marian empezaba a reaccionar. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, y a Wyatt se le iluminó la mirada. La chica, al verlo, recuperó el brillo en sus ojos e intentó abrazarlo, pero todavía estaba débil. Así que el Avatar tuvo que abrazarla a ella, como hacía tanto tiempo venía haciendo. Tampoco ésa vez hubo palabras.

Weevil aún tenía en las manos las lágrimas de sangre de Marian y Wyatt. Lágrimas blancas y plateadas. Se sentía muy bien por haberlos librado del enorme peso que oprimía sus corazones, y salió de su mundo, para volver al suyo.

Era hora de despertar…

Este capítulo fue más largo para que disculpen la demora. Lo que pasa es que mis padres me "secuestraron" y en el lugar donde ellos viven hay un solo cyber, el triple de caro y diez veces más lento de lo que estoy acostumbrada, así que… Sepan comprender. Como ven, hay personajes **aún** **más** traumados que Weevil, y el final se acerca…

(1) Como deben suponer, el Avatar es el vampiro luego de la separación física de Portador y Sombra. Al igual que el Lilim, el Portador, luego de la separación cada uno tendrá poderes según su elemento.

(2) Algunos vampiros se cambiaban los nombres, los de humanos no les servían, y muchos los olvidan. Ése nombre de humano es el nombre original, ya que los vampiros olvidan muchas cosas de sus vidas humanas.

(3) El NAPALM es como un fuego líquido. Si te cae una gota, no importa lo que hagas, te sigue quemando hasta que te atraviesa. En Vietnam, cuando lo yanquis arrojaban NAPALM, los vietnamitas trataban de sacárselo de encima, y con eso se desprendía su carne. Fue por eso que la ONU prohibió su uso, pero los yanquis son yanquis, y lo volvieron a usar en la guerra de Irak (por cierto¿dónde está Bin Laden, las armas de destrucción masiva, el régimen "terrible" a derrotar, los terroristas encubiertos que hicieron todo el aparataje del 11-S?)

(4) Unos de los monumentos más antiguos de la historia, junto con los menhires. Son las piedras apiladas que se ven en ciertos paisajes, aunque en algunos países se usan todavía como tumbas.

**Kaiba Shirou**: espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado. Me pediste que siguiera con ésas escenas de terror, y aquí está. Le bajé algo el volumen, porque lo que me imaginé era aún más morboso y terrorífico. Y el final está a la vuelta de la esquina…

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	14. Sucesos

Dragones de Tierra

14: Sucesos

Pegasus estaba más que preocupado. Y no sólo por el llamado de las autoridades de Gartland. Weevil había sido todo un acontecimiento en Yiske, algo sin precedentes, y esto también lo era.

Hasta ése entonces, nunca había llegado una carta del mundo exterior a Yiske.

Pero ahora había llegado.

Para Weevil.

Pero Weevil no despertaba desde el día en que llegó a Gartland.

Mokuba había intentado despertarlo a medianoche, porque iban a hacer una excursión. Pero Weevil no despertó. Por un momento pensó que estaba muerto, pero aún respiraba. La excursión no se suspendió, pero trasladaron a Weevil a la enfermería. Mokuba se lo dijo a su hermano, quien se lo dijo a Pegasus por teléfono.

Cuando colgó, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Era la directora de Gartland, quien le informaba que solicitaban su presencia por asuntos con respecto a Weevil. Iba a salir en ése momento, cuando el cartero le entregó la carta.

Y Pegasus estaba doblemente preocupado. Por Weevil y por los remitentes de la carta.

Los padres de Weevil.

-No ha despertado desde el primer día en que llegó al colegio. Le informamos en cuento pudimos- le dijo la directora, apenada, conduciendo a Pegasus hacia la enfermería.

-¿Cómo está Weevil?- quiso saber Pegasus.

-Oh, fue un ángel desde que llegó… Pero cuando se durmió, sus compañeros de cuarto lo escucharon murmurar algo en inglés, y luego no volvió a despertar. No pudimos penetrar su piel para alimentarlo por vía intravenosa, así que decidimos hacerlo venir. Necesitamos su autorización para trasladarlo a un hospital, se requieren unos estudios... Y necesitan la aprobación de su tutor legal-

-Nadie tocará a Weevil mientras yo esté aquí- dijo Pegasus, con voz seca, y la directora calló.

Llegaron a la enfermería, y Pegasus les pidió que los dejaran solos. Ahí estaba Weevil, en una cama de la enfermería, respirando con dificultad. Estaba transpirando frío, y Pegasus lo comprobó cuando pasó su mano por el rostro del niño. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, o un mal recuerdo…

-Weevil, ya vine- dijo Pegasus, con voz suave, tomando una de las manos de Weevil -¿Quieres verme?-

Weevil empezó a respirar más tranquilo, y su rostro recuperó algo de color. Pero aún seguía dormido, y no despertó sino una hora más tarde. Fue algo tan suave, que Pegasus no lo notó sino hasta que Weevil se le habló.

-¿Estás bien papá?-

Pegasus levantó la vista, sorprendido. Weevil nunca lo había llamado así, por más que él siempre le dijera lo orgulloso que estaba de ser su padre. Weevil estaba más pálido que de costumbre, pero al menos había despertado.

La voz se corrió por todo el lugar. Para revisarlo, fue necesario desvestir a Weevil. Y entonces habían encontrado el brazalete se Dragones de Tierra que llevaba en su mano izquierda. Las enfermeras se lo dijeron a los porteros, y de éstos se transmitió a todo el colegio. Y del colegio salió a la calle, y antes que llegara el día toda la ciudad de Yiske se enteró.

Las hipótesis variaban. Pero la curiosidad era general. ¿Era un detector? ¿Un amuleto? ¿El regalo de un mago? ¿La maldición de un Destripador? ¿La marca de una secta? ¿Algo que modificaba su energía y lo hacía invisible a cualquiera radar? ¿Un simple capricho para diferenciarse más? ¿La razón de su no despertar? ¿Un transmisor para hablar con sus padres, que habían muerto? ¿El signo del Fin Del Mundo?

Y las teorías seguían, una detrás de la otra. Toda la ciudad se llenó de murmullos, deseando saber qué era ése brazalete, nunca visto en Yiske. Y Mokuba no era la excepción.

-Y no lo vimos… Todo el tiempo frente a nuestras narices y no vimos ése brazalete… - le decía Marcos a Noa en el recreo.

-Ey, más respeto, Weevil está en la enfermería y no es nada lindo hablar a las espaldas de alguien- le dijo Mokuba.

-Como sea, es algo extraño… - dijo Noa –Para mí que es algo que tiene o tenía algo de magia, pro que ahora no funciona o funciona mal-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Mokuba, sin ánimos.

-¿Y qué te pasa ahora?- preguntó Marcos –Pegasus está aquí, y lo llevará a su casa. Tú volverás a verlo, pero nosotros no. Podrás preguntarle cuando quieras, incluso puedes ir a su casa. Pero ¿y nosotros qué? Supongo que sabes lo que le espera cuando vuelva a sus actividades normales… -

-Si es que vuelve- dijo Noa –No lo veo muy bien… -

-Tienes razón- dijo Mokuba –Lo noto agotado, y todo desde que se durmió. Algo le pasó mientras dormía, o soñó algo o alguien quiso estar en su sueño-

-Ey, volviendo al tema del brazalete ése- dijo Marcos, después de un rato -¿Nunca sospechaste nada?- a Mokuba.

-Una vez no se quiso sacar el saco del uniforme, pero después de eso… No. Siempre era muy amable con todos, pero era algo tímido al principio… Y después pasa esto. Algo raro le pasa… -

Pegasus llevó a Weevil a casa luego de que lo revisara su médico de cabecera. Estaba todo en orden, pero necesitaba descansar, dijo el médico, y Pegasus lo tomó al pie de la letra. Durante la semana siguiente no salió de la casa, pidió licencia en el trabajo y se dedicó a ciudad de Weevil, quien apenas podía caminar.

Se le trastocó el sueño. Dormía de a ratos, sin llegar al sueño profundo, y tenía pesadillas la mitad de las veces. Comía poco y no podía levantarse de la cama, necesitaba ayuda para bañarse y vestirse, y cuando estaba despierto se la pasaba viendo por la ventana, hacia el jardín de Pegasus. A veces pedía ir allí, y el mismo Pegasus lo llevaba, lo ponía en un sillón plegable y vigilaba que no tuviera pesadillas. Sólo entre las plantas Weevil parecía recuperarse, o cuando Pegasus o Cecilia lo abrazaban.

Weevil empezaba a recuperarse, o al menos así parecía. Sólo podía tomar agua, pero al finalizar la semana podía comer alimentos sólidos. Trataba de sonreír siempre, pero a veces estaba demasiado débil incluso para eso. Cuando pudo caminar y bañarse sin ayuda, Pegasus volvió a trabajar, dejándole órdenes explícitas a Cecilia de avisarle por cualquier cosa que pasara.

La carta de los padres de Weevil permaneció cerrada en un cajón de su mesa de luz, hasta que se sintió con los ánimos para leerla. Se sentía extraño por tener algo de su familia después de tanto tiempo de silencio. Desde que lo habían enviado al Instituto no habían vuelto a hablarle, y ésa era la primera muestra que se acordaban de él en años. Después de mucho pensarlo abrió el sobre. Tenía una sola hoja de papel, escrita de un solo lado, con letra cuidada y prolija. El mensaje era corto, pero muy claro.

Querían que Weevil volviera.

Los padres de Weevil lo querían de vuelta, a toda costa. Las palabras dulces, llenas de cariño y amor que nunca había oído de parte de ellos estaban allí, frente a sus ojos. En cada línea había un ruego, y al final de la carta Weevil no pudo leer bien los nombres de sus padres. No había podido contener las lágrimas, y tampoco pudo esconderle a Pegasus la razón de su llanto.

Pero él era su tutor legal, su padre adoptivo, y debía saber. Pegasus no le dijo nada, y tampoco intentó influirlo de alguna forma. Sabía que la decisión era de Weevil y sólo de Weevil, y que debía respetarla. Era su futuro, y él tenía la opción de decidir.

Pero pasaron muchas cosas antes de poder hacerlo.

Pasaron muchas cosas, pero ninguna le tocó directamente a Weevil.

Lo primero sucedió en el Centro de Recuperación. Yami ya había salido, y se había incorporado a la vida de Yiske, sin tratar de acercarse o alejarse de Weevil. Y fue toda una suerte que los médicos no estuvieran allí el día en que sucedió.

Todos lo que estaba dentro, desde los equipos hasta los pacientes, apareció molido y untado prolijamente en las paredes. No lo habían pintado, sino _untado_. Los cráneos estaban limpiándose en unos tanques de ácido que habían aparecido sin una huella y sin la más mínima pista. Incluso Asil se contó entre las víctimas. Lo encontraron colgando cabeza abajo en el patio, con las muñecas y el cuello cortados. Había muecrto desangrado, y ésa fue la primera señal de que algo no estaba bien. Y se encontraron con el espectáculo antes descrito.

Luego se encontró un sabotaje a la fuente de energía eléctrica y a la fuente de alimentación de Yiske, todo en un solo golpe. Los depósitos con sangre habían sido derramados sobre los generadores, y durante una noche y media no hubo electricidad en la ciudad. Y lo que nunca se supo era cómo habían podido hacerlo, ya que los generadores estaban en una punta de la ciudad y los alimentadores en la otra. La comida debió racionarse por dos días.

Pero lo que hizo reaccionar realmente a Weevil fue la desaparición de Mokuba.

El fin se acerca rápidamente, el reloj de arena corre y en el de Weevil la arena está por acabarse…

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	15. Saya

Dragones de Tierra

15: Saya

-Despierta, inútil-

La orden fue acompañada por un golpe en la boca del estómago. Mokuba despertó, asombrado, y sin saber en dónde estaba para recibir ése trato. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar.

-¡Que te levantes de una vez, escoria!- otro golpe, ésta vez en la espalda, haciéndolo caer. Mokuba trató de levantarse, pro sus piernas le dolían demasiado, y sólo pudo sentarse. Intentó ver quién le hablaba, pero al principio no pudo hacerlo. Ni siquiera con su visión nocturna.

No podía mover los brazos con libertad. Las cadenas que lo ataban no estaban frías, así que lo había reducido mucho tiempo atrás. Ésa voz era la de una mujer, o al menos así le pareció a Mokuba. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, y pudo ver que estaba sobre un símbolo mágico. Un círculo de metro y medio de radio, y las cadenas empezaban en el borde del símbolo. Y le mantenían las manos atrás de la espalda.

El metal le rodeaba la mitad superior del pecho, hundiéndose en su cuerpo y haciéndola vibrar los nervios por el dolor. Las cadenas le impedían levantarse, obligándolo a permanecer sentado, y de tanto en tanto se estiraban más, como si el piso se las tragara. Mokuba no podía moverse, y sus piernas estaban tan golpeadas que le sorprendió no haberse quebrado un hueso.

-Si quieres que te quiebre las piernas de una vez, atrévete a mirarme a los ojos, basura- habló la mujer de nuevo, y Mokuba la miró.

Era una joven de quince años, de estatura media, con dos trenzas negras que le llegaban a la cintura. Llevaba un uniforme de marinera (1) negro, y en la cintura llevaba una katana. Mokuba no podía creerlo. Nunca en su vida había visto a una vampira tan violenta.

-¿Se pude saber qué estás tratando de hacer?- le preguntó Saya, desenvainando su katana con rapidez y cortándole la mejilla derecha a Mokuba. Las cadenas le impidieron moverse mucho, así que volvió a su posición anterior. La herida sanó de inmediato, pero no por eso dejó de dolerle –Te dije que no te atrevieras a mirarme a los ojos-

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Mokuba, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Podrás preguntárselo a Weevil antes que los ejecute-

Era demasiado. Simplemente era demasiado. Weevil siempre había tenido que sufrir muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero esto excedía los límites. No sabía qué hacer y su energía empezó a descontrolarse. Ya no pudo suprimirla por más tiempo, y todos en Yiske, se dieron cuenta de quién era.

Los que estaban demasiado lejos habían venido a "pasear" delante de la casa de Pegasus, tratando de ver algo. Pero no podían ver nada. Ni siquiera el jardín de la casa, que empezaba a ser una jungla (2) Y la tensión se masticaba en el ambiente.

Weevil siempre trataba de absorber las penas de otros para digerirlas lentamente, pero la tensión de los últimos acontecimientos era demasiado para él. Su pesadilla de las cabezas de vampiros sobre su cama había sido real, de eso no le quedaban dudas. Pero él pensaba con toda ingenuidad que eso era lo peor que podían hacer los destripadores. Y luego vio la pesadilla de Marian. Si le hacían eso a una niña de cinco años, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le harían a los que fueran mayores.

Y luego los atentados dentro de Yiske. Sabía que Asil no podía ser asesinado tan fácilmente, así que lo habían obligado a hacerlo, amenazándolo. Y Weevil tenía una pequeña idea de lo que le habrían dicho para convencerlo. Destruir Yiske. Matar a los niños. Hundir toda la isla. Lo que fuera, ideas inconexas volaban de un lado a otro de su cabeza. Y si bien eso le había pasado antes, nunca lo había sentido con tanta intensidad.

Siempre trataba de sonreír aunque se muriera por dentro. Era muy sensible a las demostraciones de afecto, por eso el estar con Pegasus lo había rejuvenecido. Le había devuelto el derecho a vivir según su edad. Pero eso ya había pasado a la historia, y ahora él debía volver.

Necesitaba la ayuda de Yuugi.

Esperó a que el Sol alumbrara toda la ciudad antes de salir como dragón. Había llamado a Yuugi, y deberían verse en las lomas del mirador (3) Necesitaba hablar con él, y pronto.

Pero Yuugi no llegó.

Sintió cómo se acercaba, pero algo le impedía acercarse a la isla. Voló hacia donde estaba Yuugi, a un kilómetro de la costa, mar adentro. No importaba que alguien lo viera, porque nadie en Yiske salía en el día. Y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Apenas podía ver a Yuugi, un punto en el cielo sobre el mar. Estaba muy lejos, y sabía que no se acercaría más. Los barcos de artillería de los Estados Unidos montaban guardia alrededor de toda la isla, como pudo comprobar al volar por toda la costa. Esperaban, al límite de lo que el campo electromagnético de Yiske les permitía, el momento para atacar. Y Weevil sabía que sería pronto.

Podía escuchar a Yuugi, lejos muy lejos, y de forma confusa, pero al menos sabía que él estaba allí. El campo electromagnético interfería en su comunicación cuando no estaban dormidos. Pero Weevil sabía que no podría volver a dormir.

Tenía que enfrentarse al causante de todo eso.

-Es demasiado lento, pero al menos se dio cuenta- dijo Saya, viendo cómo Weevil volaba hacia donde se encontraba ella –Veamos cuánto mejoró en éstos meses de descanso... –

Mokuba no decía nada. Saya lo había golpeado demasiado como para poder hablar. No lo había movido del lugar en donde lo había dejado, y estar encadenado de la forma en que lo estaba ayudaba mucho a que no se moviera. Su cuerpo había empezado a dejar de sentir el dolor, y fue entonces cuando Saya dejó de golpearlo. Si no sentía más dolor, el castigo perdía efecto.

-Vamos a ver, Dragón de Tierra... Quiero ver si eres tan fuerte como dicen- dijo Saya.

Weevil aún tenía en las manos las lágrimas de sangre de Marian y Wyatt. Lágrimas blancas y plateadas. No podía verlas, pero las sentía. Sentía dentro todo el dolor de Marian, de Wyatt, de Yuugi, de Yami, de Pegasus, de Cecilia, de Kaiba, de Mokuba y de muchos otros. Cada vez que entraba en contacto con una persona, automáticamente absorbía su dolor y lo hacía suyo.

Pero todo tenía un límite, y él había llegado al suyo.

Y sabía que no era suficiente.

El fin se acerca rápidamente, el reloj de arena corre y el de Weevil está por terminarse. Saya no está dispuesta a esperar más tiempo, y quiere acabar con Weevil definitivamente.

(1) Los uniformes de marinera son clásicos en Japón, y no lo puse para contrastar la crueldad de Saya con el concepto de inocencia de las colegialas en traje de marinera. De hecho, en el Manga de Blood the last vampire 2000, Saya aparece así vestida, como la describo.

(2) Y si quieren ver junglas, vengan a ver la que tiene mi abuela en vez de jardín. No sé cuánto tiempo va a demorar en comerse la casa. Al menos mi habitación está en el segundo piso…

(3) Siempre que espero el colectivo para ir a la Facu aparece éste, el que va a las Lomas del Mirador. Hacemos chistes sobre los colectivos, porque aparecen hasta para ir a la China, pero para ir a la Facu, o no llega o llega demasiado justito. Es más, una vez el colectivo se retrasó media hora y resultó que había chocado. Agradecí el no haber estado adentro.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
